Harvest Moon Fable
by Aki The Crane
Summary: A fifth teen year old girl found in their corn field on the harvest moon, can't remeber anything about who she is; but being with him has made her past finally come back to haunt her. This is the tale of the Crow and the Scarecrow. Crane X OC .Rated M.
1. The Fables Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman/Dark knight, I also do not own Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow, or Gotham. I own my OC's and my contributed ideas. That is all.**

* * *

-Harvest Moon Fable-

-The Fables Prologue-

"Jonathan, can you go scare off those dang crows again?" Mr. Crane remarked to his grandchild.

"Isn't that why we have a scarecrow?" Jonathan asked, annoyance in his voice.

"When your older, you'll understand. Now go scare them off before they eat everything." Mr. Crane left the room to go tend to other matters on the farm.

"Alright, I'm going." Jonathan mumbled. A boy no older than the age of fifth teen, but as tall as a seven teen year old; walked out of the small farm house and headed towards the corn crops.

He made his way to the clearing where the scarecrow was, it was close enough to the house that he would be back inside before the sun fully set. Jonathan stopped when he heard a tiny moan, _Is there a person out here?_ he shook it off and went forward to the small clearing where the scarecrow was at. Catching sight of long brown hair, it was messy and un-kept, a girl in tattered clothes had her back to him. Jonathan watched as she picked a corn cob from the stalk and opened it, another moan and as she did he moved to get out of her sight in case she turned around. Deciding to just watch her she paused to stop eating but then quickly finished the rest of the cob off. _I can't believe she's just eating our food like that._ Finally he moved out into the clearing ready to confront her.

**- Autumn -**

"Mmmm…" The girl had been coming to the same corn field for a few days now, their's was the best. It was so sweet and the crows here didn't mind me either because she would help them pull back the husks to get at the sweet yellow corn. Today however the girl had gone closer to the farm house then she normally would, but it was starting to get dark and she was sure no one would come out here. Opening another corn husk to revile the sweet vegetable to the world, she sunk her teeth into it, "Mmmm…"

A rustling sound made her stop chewing, open her eyes and look around where the crows were sleeping; only a few looked awake. _I guess its safe. _Quickly finishing the corn she turned around to get another one. There was a boy.

A tiny gasp left her corn speckled lips. They stood staring at each other for a while, the girl made the first move and turned to run; startling the sleeping crows in the process. She tripped over her own mud covered feet and was quickly tackled while trying to get up, the boy sat on her; straddling her back like one would to pin down an animal.

"What are you doing here? And why were you eating our corn?" They weren't just questions they were demands. Struggling to get out from under him another gasp left the girl's mouth when he flipped her over, _He has beautiful eye's. _The mentally slap she gave herself could have almost felt real.

His hand raised to her face in an almost thrashing way. She filched as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I'm not going to hurt you." She felt his hand around her mouth as he cleaned the specks of corn from it, "What's your name?"

Another tear rolled down her face, "Ah… I…" What was her name again? "I… don't know."

The boy raise an eyebrow, "You don't know?" He mocked her words, his tone suggested he didn't believe the girl at all. Either way he got off of her and stood, "Come on." He took her hand forcefully pulling her to her feet.

_For such a skinny boy he's really strong. _He was fast paced and it was hard to keep up with his strides as he pulled me along by; not my hand anymore but my wrist.

He took her to the farm house where he left her to stay, unattended, in his living room. She stood there and looked around timidly, it was in fact a cute little place. The kitchen could be seen from where she was standing and a stair case was to her right. She could also hear mumbling from the kitchen, a few minutes later two elderly people and that boy walked out into the living room. Out of a defensive habit the girl had brought her hands up to her face; almost like she was eating again, with her arms coving her chest and she took a step back.

"Oh poor thing, its alright dear," The elderly woman spoke, "Frank look at her, poor thing probably doesn't have a home to stay at. What's your name sweetheart?"

"I told you grandma, she doesn't know." The boy spoke up from beside his grandmother. And the girl took another step back as his gaze turned to upon her.

"Jonathan quit scaring her," The elderly woman walked towards the mystery girl and she resisted the urge to step back again, "That's okay if you don't want to tell us, but what were you doing in our fields?" Her voice was nice sounding to the girl, but it held a sort of underlying tone.

"I…" Suddenly the sound of the girls stomach growling quiet loudly made her stop speaking. Her mouth slowly closed and her face felt hot.

Later that evening after they had fed her, gave me a bath to wash off in, and gave her some clothes. She suspected that they were some of these Jonathan boy's old clothes, the legs for the pants were a little long on her and the shirt was too big. The girl looked in the mirror and wiped away some steam to see her face, it was really pale, her eyes stood out as solid gray. She ran a hand through her brown hair and realized how long it was for the first time, it was now just starting to pass her waist.

Walking out of the steaming bathroom and into the hallway she found the elderly woman waiting for her. Now also known as Grace to her, "That feel better dear?" She nodded her damp head, "Good. You can stay here for as long as you need to. Come on this way I've got the guest room already for you." Once again she nodded her head and followed Grace out into the living room and over to the staircase stumbling on the long pants a few times. About half way up the pants decided that they really hated this new user; the girl slipped falling backwards. Hitting her head at the bottom step, her body rolling over itself.

The world felt black and like nothingness for a moment then she heard it.

"_That's it you ungrateful little brat!" Someone was yelling, my face stung. There was blood on the floor. "You can sleep in the streets from now on! You hear!" Tears. More blood. It was cold outside, breath came out of my mouth like fog. Dark. The city was far behind me. Sleep._

All she saw was white snow but then her eyes opened and she found herself being carried by this Jonathan boy, "Mmmh… What, happened?" He looked down at her. There was this clicking sound however and it caused her to look over, Grace was trying to opening a door in front of them.

"You hit your head." his voice brought the girls gray eyes back to his, he wasn't looking at her. The door opened and Jonathan took her in, setting her on the bed then left without saying another word.

She stared at the door way, _He didn't… let me thank him._

Grace came back in with a glass of water and set it near the girl on the night stand. Then she chuckled, "You know, you wouldn't stop whimpering and crying till Jonathan came and picked you up."

Her face went red again, "I was…" She couldn't seem to finish her sentence as the vision of whatever she had seen came back to her.

Grace just nodded her head in understanding, "You hit your head pretty hard, knocked you out. Are you okay?" The girl blinked and nodded her head, "That's good. Now get some sleep, you look like you need it." Grace smiled down at the girl; something didn't seem quite right about the smile however.

Once she left the girl looked back to the door, _…Thank you, Jonathan._

* * *

**Yes I am redoing Harvest Moon Fable, I wish to take all the mistakes and revamp the plot line a little more. This is the new Prologue from a third person view instead of the first, giving a little less of a hard time reading from a point of a girl who knows almost nothing about herself. I'm not sure if I will keep this plot line or completely redo it; for now however I will just fix the mistakes. **


	2. Missing Pieces of the Crows' Tale

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman/Dark Knight or the characters from them. I own my OC's, contributed ideas, and the Tale of the Crow and the Scarecrow only.**

**Thanks to _TimelordEmoPhoenix, _and _, _Thank you for the inspiring reviews. ****Notice: The author is sick… again, oh joy. I may update late on the next chapter, otherwise enjoy.**

* * *

**_-Harvest Moon Fable-_**

**_-Chapter One: Missing Pieces of the Crows' Tale-_**

I never talked much to anyone around the farm, even in the past week I must have only said a few dozen words to anyone. After the first two days of being there we discovered I needed glasses to read, the third day we had gone to a social worker's office and they took my picture. Said they were going to try and find my family with it… they also gave me a number, 0885, it was my name to them for the time being. I sighed and perked up when I heard Grace's voice, "Can you get two and a half cups of sugar for me dear?" Grace asked me as she mixed other ingredients together.

I knew my way around the kitchen now, Grace had me in there with her almost everyday and night helping her cook; I walked over and reached for the sugar on the top shelf in the cupboard over hanging the counter top next to the sink. My fingers could only brush the bottom of the large bag. I Failed after giving a tiny jump for it, my eye's narrowed at the bag and the offending high shelf. There was a warmth behind me and a slender arm reached around me to the bag of sugar. I turned to find Jonathan looking down at me, bag of sugar now in his hands. I blinked in surprise, I hadn't even heard him come back inside, "Thank you." He handed me the bag and walked back out through the kitchen door towards the fields.

Making cookies and pie with Grace was fun, we laughed and got flour all over our faces and clothes… I was still borrowing Jonathan's old ones; I hoped he didn't mind. "Here dear, lets keep that hair of yours from getting in the batter." She tore off some of a clean old white and tan stained rag; she even helped me tie my hair back for me in a lose pony tail.

I played with it for a minute, "Thank you." I beamed at her a wide smile on my face she smiled back at me.

When we put the cookies and pie in the oven to bake she sat down and I started to clean up the spilled batter and flour mess that had probably looked like a batter and flour bomb exploded in said kitchen, "Oh its alright hun, I'll get that later."

I kept cleaning the top of the stove, "Its okay. I'll clean it up." When I finished with the stove, counters, and some of the dishes I heard Grace's soft breaths letting me know she was sleeping, I looked over to make sure, _'Yep she's asleep.'_

I checked the cookies and pie, the cookies were done so I pulled them out and put the new batch in. Then started cleaning the floor with the rest of the torn old rag that we had used for my hair tie, _'I wonder where Frank is.' _He would usually take Grace back into the bedroom when she fell asleep like this, but he either was outside or didn't know she was sleeping.

I looked up and wiped my hand on my forehead getting more flour on my face, "Oh… Hello Jonathan." _'He's so quite.' _He was smirking at me again, like he did most of the time, "What is it?" I asked him wondering how long he had been standing there. He didn't say anything as usual, just grabbed a clean rag, leaned down, and wiped my now beat red face off. "Ah…" he took my chin in his hand and moved it to the side and wiped some more flour from my face. My eyes never left his, and his never left the spot where the rag happened to be at the moment. I felt his thumb brush my heated cheek when he stood up. He put the rag back on the counter and picked up Grace to take her to her room, when he left I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

**-Jonathan's POV-**

"Were guessing she's about fifth teen, around Jonathans age," I sat listening to the social worker and my grandparents talk to one another about the girl we had staying at our house, "She should be going to school, we haven't found her parents or any family of that matter. If you want to adopt her then that option is now open too." I stood and excused myself, I needed a drink of water. I left the tiny office space, shutting the door behind me and saw said girl sleeping on the waiting rooms couch. She was twitching and slightly whimpering, _'Another bad dream.' _I watched her sad face until a tear came from one of her closed eyes.

I moved her over so her head was laying on my lap. I watched her grip at my pants leg and her body calmed down, her breathing soft and peaceful. I smiled when I saw the tiny smile form on her lips, _'She's cute when she smiles.'_ I stroked her head of silky brown hair and chuckled as I saw her smiled widen. She was the only one; besides my grandparents, that wanted to be near me, that made her feel safe, and made me feel… happy. She wasn't like the others, she never said anything cruel to me, she didn't hit or chase me away. She even thought about me, doing kind things how ever small for me. _'I want to protect you.' _I brushed the back of my hand against her cheek and watched her eyes flutter open, curious gray orbs looking up at me. I felt a blush trying to fight its way out.

**-The Unknown Corn Girl-**

"_Brat!" my body ached, "Bitch!" my face was stinging, "Worthless!" there was blood all over me, "Ungrateful!" I wanted to run away from it all, _"_Hey!" my face stung again, "Are you listening to me? You unless fuck up." my sore head nodded, I wanted to kill that voice, "Well say something then!" _

_Only one word came out, it was a harsh sound, "Die." More blood._

"_That's it you ungrateful little brat!" That voice was yelling again, my face stung more. There was blood on the floor, on me. "You can sleep and stay in the streets from now on! You hear!" Tears rolled down my face. More blood, I had fallen. It was cold outside, snowing…breath came out of my mouth like fog. It was getting dark. The city was far behind me now, I wanted to be happy and sleep._

-----------

At a soft touch on my cheek my eyes opened from the dream, I was looking right into Jonathans icy blue eyes. A tiny yawn escaped my mouth and I moved to sit up, _'Did I fall asleep on him?'_ I looked around for my glasses, "What, time is it?" I asked not facing him.

He tapped my shoulder and handed me my glasses back, "A little after four thirty."

"Oh." I took them from him and slipped them on, the world around me became ever so less fuzzy, "Sorry." I kept my head down, with the blush I was growing I didn't want to look at him.

It deepened when he put his arm around me and pulled me close to him, "For what?" He asked as he placed his chin on top my head.

I closed my eyes and listened to him breath, "Never mind." I practically whispered.

His thumb rubbed my shoulder then squeezed it a little making me look up at him as he moved back to look down at me, "What do you dream about?"

My eyes drifted away from his, "I think… its my past."

"Do you remember anything?" his thumb was rubbing my shoulder again.

I shook my head no, "No… its too… broken."

"Broken?" He never let go of me, _'He smells good.'_

"There's someone yelling at me, I don't like them." I sighed now fighting back hot tears, "There's pain, and blood." my voice was starting to crack, "It was dark and, and cold…I-I…" The tears came running down my face, Jonathan pulled me close to him again and I sobbed into his chest.

-----------

The social worker thought it would be a good idea for me to have an actual name and go to school. Mr. and Mrs. Crane adopted me with in the next few weeks; the state gave them money for me to get clothes that fit and some basic school supplies. I refused at first saying I didn't need any thing, that Jonathan's old clothes were fine and I was sure I could borrow a pencil and some paper from the teachers at the school. They agreed that I could get the supplies from the school itself, but wouldn't hear about me not having clothes that weren't too big for me and the fact that these one's had me tripping in them. I ended up getting four or five outfits, just simple clothes; three t-shirts, one slightly over sized sweater, one night shirt, two pairs of pants, Mrs. Crane also insisted I get a skirt, and one pair of PJ bottoms. I didn't protest about getting new underwear and bra's though. Mr. Crane gave me some of the left over money, only five but it was more then I had ever had in my life… that I could remember. My new name, Autumn Crane. It was cliché because they found me in the autumn; I didn't complain, it was nice to have a name again.

----------

I was being gently shaken awake, "Autumn wake up, you have to go to school today." That's right… I sat up and rubbed my eyes reaching for my glasses on the nightstand, "I don't know why Jonathan didn't wake you. Oh well, I'll get Frank to take you. Your going to be late is that okay?"

"Ummm… Yeah. I don't mind. I'm just happy to go to school." I heard Grace grumbled something that sounded like 'Jonathan.' _'Oh well… First day of school for me.' _I smiled at the thought.

The ride into town wasn't that bad, Frank had asked me a few times if it looked familiar. I pointed out a few things close to their farm that did and bits here and there but nothing past the city limit. "What's the city called?"

"Hum that's right, I keep forgetting you don't remember anything." He turned a corner and stopped at the red light, "Its called Gotham."

A quick memory came to me, _I saw a green sign, it read "Gotham City Limits. Elevation 102 feet."_ It was gone within seconds. "That's… a depressing name for a city."

I heard Frank chuckle, "Yes, I suppose it is."

We pulled up to a high school, the letters read: _"Gotham High School." _I was to be in the tenth grade as a sophomore based off how old they thought I might be. I didn't pay attention as we went into the mildly depressing office and got my schedule, someone came and said they'd take me to the class room. "You don't talk much do you?" The girl from the office asked me, I just looked at them then back down at the floor. _'I don't like being around people.'_ "Well you don't have to talk right away to me, its cool." I guessed they were just trying to be nice to the new girl.

"When's lunch." I asked hardly above a whisper.

The other girl looked at me and smiled, "It's at eleven fifth teen. Here…" She pulled a paper out of my hand from the stack that I had been given, and turned it over for me to look at, "This is the bell schedule, class starts at eight, then you go to your second class at nine forty, then lunch, at twelve you go to your third class, and lastly your fourth class is at one twenty. You get out at two forty."

I took the paper back from her, _'If school got out at two forty… then why was Jonathan home so late? Did the busses run that late here? Or was he in some sort of club, … he never talked about it if he was, maybe some sport… that's probably where he got the bruises from.'_ "Thanks." I knew my tone sounded flat and possibly arrogant but I was too lost in thought to care.

"Well here's your first class, Mrs. Peterson's a pretty cool teacher. Just don't be late to her class. Can you get to the P.E. room after this or do you want me to come pick you up after class?" I shook my head no, "Alright. Good luck and it was nice meeting you."

I nodded my head and waited till she left to open the door, _'Its locked.'_ I knocked, "Class. What do you say to tardy students?" I rose an eyebrow at this, "You sit outside until class is over and spend lunch making it up." _'That's just wonderful…'_ I knocked on the door again, a few more times after that, once more and I heard a loud screech probably from a chair. The door flew open, "Stop knocking on the…Oh." A women about the age of thirty stood in front of me her hand still on the door knob, "Your that new student right?" I nodded my head, "I'll let you being late go since its your first day, just don't do it again." Again I nodded and she let me go by into the class room.

I spotted Jonathan immediately, he was slightly taller than the other students. He didn't look up from his work just kept scribbling down something, "Class…" students were snickering and talking amongst them selves, "Class, shut up and pay attention!" They stopped, except for Jonathan he kept on writing, "We have a new student. Say hello to Autumn Crane." That got him to stop and look up at me with slightly wide eyes, "Take a seat anywhere… here." She handed me a pencil and some paper.

I heard the students whispering, "Scarecrow has a sister?" "Wonder where they were keeping her." "Did you see her clothes?" "She's probably just as bad as _he_ is." They were talking about Jonathan, _'Scarecrow?'_ It must've been a nickname, it didn't sound to nice. I took a seat near the back and to the left close to the back door. "Alright class enough with the chit-chat. Back to work."

------------

When the class got out I scurried out as fast as I could looking for Jonathan. When I caught up to him and grabbed his arm, he scowled down at me, "Jonathan… what's wrong?"

"Just let go." He tugged his arm from me and walked off. _'Was it… something I did?'_ I stood there for a few minutes then turned around.

"Hey! Crane girl!" I looked up, in front of me were some of the girls from the English class I just got out of, "Yeah you. Come over here." I walked up to them, "What's your next class? Maybe one of us could take you."

"Its… P.E." I tugged at my sleeves of my tan sweater, these girls were a little unsettling.

"Oh perfect! Me and Trixie have that class next. Come on we'll take you. Later girls." She took my arm and started leading me down the halls, "Here let me." She opened a blue door into a dark room, "Oh, that stupid man forgot to turn the lights on again. Hey I'm scared of the dark, you mind flipping the switch just over there?" She pointed to the right wall a little ways away from the door.

"Sure." I walked in to get the switch when the door closed behind me. I found the switch and clicked it on… I was in a janitors closet, "Not funny." I dropped my papers and pencil next to the door. I tried opening it but I was locked from the outside. I started banging on it, "Let me out!" I could hear them laughing at me from the other side of the door. The bell rang and they voices were gone, I kept trying but no one came.

**-Jonathan's POV-**

That look Autumn gave me hurt, it hurt me to do that to her. I wasn't going to let her be hurt by the others though. _'Aw, sentimental are we? Well you'll have to tell her what's going sooner or later.'_ I sighed at the thought, I'd been hiding it from her. Grandma and grandpa knew something was up but I didn't tell them either.

When my last class got out, I knew something was wrong. I hadn't seen her at lunch and she wasn't in the chemistry classroom when the teacher called her name.

"I wish I could have seen her fucking face, oh god she was screaming and pounding on the door like a lunatic." It was some of the girls from our English class, "Aw, Bridgett you get to have all the fun."

They all jumped when my hand connected with the locker near them, "Where is she?" I asked them, venom laced my voice, I hoped to sound intimidating.

"Ha. Like we'd tell you Scarecrow." They laughed a little then scurried away like the roaches they were.

-------------

I missed the bus looking for her, _'Where'd they take her?'_ I hoped it wasn't one of the girls bathrooms.

"What are you doing here Scarecrow? Shouldn't you be home playing with yourself?" It was one of the boy's that liked tormenting me, and he wasn't alone.

"Maybe he's looking for another beating?" one of the larger ones remarked.

"Heh, come here Scarecrow and let me… relieve my stress." Their so called leader walked up to me and hit me in the gut.

They took turns hitting me with two of them holding me down, it was no use to fight back or yell. No one would came to save the poor scarecrow. They finally got bored and left me, I knew I was going to burse and felt the cut on my forehead throbbing.

Through the silence I could hear slight whimpering in the empty halls, it sounded familiar. I turned my head to the side, there was something white on the floor. When my limbs let me move again I went over to it. It was a corner of a paper sticking out from the janitors closet. I picked it up and looked at it; thankfully they didn't break my glasses this time. The papers contained English notes and they had a name on it: Autumn Crane. I mentally slapped myself and opened the door, I found her sleeping next to it; twitching again.

**-Autumn's POV-**

"_Stupid brat!" my body ached it was bruised, "You bitch!" my face was stinging someone had hit me, "You're worthless!" there was blood all over me, was it mine? "You're ungrateful!" I wanted to run away from it all, it hurt. "Hey!" my face stung again as another slap connected, "Are you listening to me? You unless fuck up." my sore and abused head nodded, I wanted to kill that voice, "Well say something then! Stupid." _

_Only two words came out of my mouth, they were a harsh sound, even to my own ears, "Please. Die." _

"_What was that?!" More blood came, it splattered on me. "That's it you ungrateful little brat!" That voice was yelling at me again, my face stung more, a sharp pain. There was blood on the floor, on me. "You can sleep and stay in the streets from now on! Get out of here! You hear me!" Hot tears rolled down my face. More blood was on me, I had fallen. It was cold outside, snowing…breath came out of my mouth like fog. It was getting darker, the sun was setting. I had kept walking, the city was far behind me now; I wanted to be happy for once and sleep without worries._

_-----------_

Some one was carrying me… when I breathed I could smell _him_, it was mixed with blood, "Jonathan?" He stopped moving and set me down, once on my feet I looked up at him and gasped, "What happened to you?" I reached my hand up to him but he gently knocked it away.

"Its nothing." His tone was flat, emotionless.

"It is if your bleeding." I whispered. I drew my arms up to my chest and shivered against the cold.

"Come on, if we don't hurry home we'll freeze." He took my hand in his and started walking again, it was hard to keep up.

"Jonathan." I looked up at him he didn't look at me.

"Hm?" I knew he wouldn't talk to me right now.

"Will you promise. Promise to tell me about it all later?" He looked down at me, I could see the bruise forming on his cheek, "Please?" I wanted to know everything, why didn't he wake me up this morning? Why did I randomly get shoved in a locked closet? And why was he hurt so badly?

He nodded his head and looked away, "Sure."

It started snowing. I stopped as a flake hit my nose, another memory coming back. _My hands, shoeless feet, and nose were cold. It was snowing outside I laughed as a flake hit my nose and watched it melt off. I was free. _Jonathan was looking at me, "What is it?" he asked.

"I… remembered something again."

"Was it important?"

"No… Come on, your right we will freeze if we stay out here." I smiled up at him and we started walking again.

-----------

It was dark when we got back, around six. Jonathan went into the small kitchen and I curled up in the homemade green and brown blanket on the worn down reddish brown couch. He came back with hot chocolate for me and him, "Where's Grace and Frank?" I asked as he sat down handing me the drink.

"Their out tonight, Frank had to go to the hospital and Grace didn't want to leave him alone. She doesn't dive you know." he took a sip and winced.

"It hurts doesn't it?" He nodded and I set my mug down, "Here let me get the first aid kit." I set the blanket off to the side of me and stood up but so did he, "Jonathan, sit down and rest. You carried me almost half way here, in the snow. Its alright I'll…" it happened so fast. He had taken my wrist and pulled me against him, placed his other hand under my chin and pressed his lips to mine.

My heart was pounding and my face was sure to be redder than anytime before. Slowly I closed my eyes and returned his kiss, _'I'm technically his sister right?… Isn't this wrong?'_ With my thoughts disappearing from me to quickly to think rationally anymore my free hand slid up to his shoulder, he let go of the other one which followed suit with its twin. The hand he had on my chin left and went around to the back of my head, his fingers entwined in my long brown tresses, his other hand slid around my waist to pull me closer. He started pushing me down and my knees surrendered to the edge of the couch, he made sure not to break the kiss as he laid me down.

After a minute or so I couldn't breath, he must have felt the same for he broke the kiss and stared at me. We were both breathing heavily. I reached up and took off his glasses, he did the same for me; it made me smile and blush deeper. He gave a light kiss to my lips again and started following my jaw line down to my neck. Another memory came back, _"You whore!" I was slapped, then a rough kiss torn at my lips, they were biting me. Blood ran from my mouth, "This is what sluts like you get." Another smack and a shiver ran through me. I was being raped. _

"Stop it!" I screamed, kicked, and struggled until I felt him slip off me onto the floor. Tears were running down my face and I was close to hyperventilating. I started sobbing and threw myself from the couch to Jonathan's confused body on the floor.

He held me and let me cry. When I calmed down enough he spoke, "Are you alright?" he was worried about me, even if his tone didn't say so, I felt his hand run through my hair.

"I…" I sniffled trying to get my voice to work, "Jonathan… I-I was raped." I looked up at him tears still streaming down my face.

He looked back at me in shock, "Another memory?" I nodded, "Are you sure it was real?" I nodded again, "I'm sorry." He let me cry on him and soon I fell into a dreamless slumber in his arms. It was peaceful.

-------------

It had been two weeks since my first day at school. Jonathan told me, maybe not everything but enough to let me know what was going on. I really felt bad for him, he had told me once that I should feel worse for myself… I also remember the expression he wore when I told him I felt worse for him because he remembers it all.

We got along even better after that, he started talking to me more and… well we also spent some quality time alone; just kissing nothing more. It really was strange, even though I wasn't his real sister it still felt odd.

The girls at school still hadn't laid off either and kept trying to get at me every chance they got. One day it was tripping me making me spill my state provided lunch, another day it was sticking gum in my hair, and another day I remembered was when they put super glue on my seat in English class. Why they had it out for me I don't think I would ever come to understand, were they just cruel? Or was it because I was Jonathan's sister? Maybe both?

We had both come home late again, I was in detention for hitting one of the girls in the face and Jonathan got locked in the same closet I had been locked in only a two weeks ago. "The doors locked." I announced, trying to turn the knob.

He moved me aside, "I forgot, I got a phone call in school today from Grace. She said Frank had to go to the hospital again." He pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

"Is he okay?" He opened the door letting me in first, "I mean, it isn't serious is it?" I felt him put his hands on my shoulders and helped me out of the oversized borrowed coat.

He kissed my cheek tenderly, "I don't know." he hung up the coat then took off his sweater.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your coat." I looked down and rubbed my cold hands together.

"Its no problem." he placed his hands around mine and brought them up to his mouth. He breathed hot air onto them, "Better?"

'_No my hands are still cold… just let me put them on my now burning face.' _I nodded my head, not trusting my voice. He let go of them, took off his snowy shoes, then walked into the kitchen.

I took off my own ratty shoes leaving my socks on, the floors were cold here, "Jonathan?" I walked to the kitchen door way, "Will you help me with the chemistry homework? I still don't understand it." I heard him mumble a yes and watched him put a kettle on the stove.

We sat on the couch, sipped tea, and did our chemistry homework. Jonathan had looked over at my confused face again and sighed, "Autumn…"

"I'm sorry. I guess I was never good at this sort of thing." I brought a hand up to my face and sighed looking back at my notes I had copied from the book before class got out, "I don't understand how your so good at this. It's so confusing."

"What's confusing about it?" I moved my eyes to look up at him, he had that arrogant smirk on his face. It made me smile.

"It's the conversions…" I felt him lean over to look at my work, "I keep getting them wrong somehow."

"Autumn," he looked up at me, "Your dyslexic." I blinked at him, that smirk on his face got bigger, "Your doing the problems backwards."

I looked down and stared blankly at my notebook, then I looked back up at him, "Really?" he nodded his head and I laughed, "Well I feel like an idiot now." I heard him laugh a little and smile at me; truly it wasn't really an arrogant smile, _'I think that's the first time I heard him laugh.'_ "Ha-ha, shut up." I lightly hit him on the arm. That just made us laugh more.

-------------

It had been a few hours, nearly nine before the phone rang. It was the hospital, Grace said they were staying over night and maybe the next day too, "Alright grandma… Love you to. Yeah…. Yeah… Okay. Bye."

"So what's going on?" I looked up from my math homework; which we also found I wasn't getting because I was doing it backwards; me and numbers didn't seem to mix.

He set the phone back down on its old style hook and turned to walk back over to me, "They're not sure what's wrong. They want to keep him over night just to be safe." he sat down next to me, his face seemed so emotionless.

"I'm sure he'll be alright," I placed my hand on his shoulder, "It's probably nothing."

In just a few seconds our work was scattered on the floor and I was pinned to the couch, "You don't know that!" he was yelling at me, shaking me.

I just kept staring at him blankly, "I'm sorry." I couldn't even hear myself say it but he stopped. We didn't move he just kept looking at me like if he were to look away or even blink I would vanish. It was getting a little awkward, I could hear the wind blowing outside and his slightly heavy breathing mixed with my own. The phone started ringing again, he didn't move to answer it, "That could have been important you…" His lips came on to mine, crushing them. He squeezed my shoulders tightly, I felt like a doll about to break. It was over quickly, he let go, got up, and left me there, _'Jonathan… what's going on? Its like your two different people. One moment your so kind and the next your… hurtful.' _I heard the shower running, _'Maybe he'd like some dinner…'_ I cleaned up the living room and went into the kitchen, _'He's vegetarian… damn.' _I was basically a carnivore when it came to food.

I looked around for Grace's cook book, It was the large red and white one that I always saw her use. When I found it I flipped it open to the vegetable recipes. After adjusting my glasses I skimmed over some, _'That looks… oh wait it has meat. That looks good… four hours to make… damn. Oh, crispy potato skins… potatoes, butter, black pepper, forty five minutes to make… and no meat.' _I found some potatoes in the bottom cupboard and scrubbed them off then slit them open, following the book I put them in the over for ten minutes.

I heard the water shut off in the bathroom, he still didn't come out though. When the timer went off I took them out and scooped out the insides placing them in a small baking dish. Then tossed the skins in butter and the pepper, next was to place them back in the oven for thirty five minutes, and buttering them at twenty minutes. The innards went in as well for only fifth teen minutes.

The innards were done when I heard the bathroom door open, I didn't see him but could hear him going up the slick wooden stairs. A sigh escaped my lips, _'I hope he's not mad at me.'_ I took the skins out when the timer went off and set them on the table, "Jonathan!" I poked my head out from the kitchen door way, "Jonathan!" Still no reply. I walked around to the stairs, "Jonathan! I got food for you!" I called up the stairs, still nothing, _'Is he sleeping?'_ I walked up the stairs to his room and knocked gently, "Jonathan?" I opened the door after a few minutes, he was sleeping. My eyes softened and a smile grew on my face, _'I couldn't ever be mad at you.'_ I went back down stairs and ate a skin while cleaning up. It was surprisingly good, _'I should cook more often.'_

After I cleaned up the kitchen and put away the food to have as breakfast tomorrow I went up stairs. I crawled into my bed at about ten thirty and burrito wrapped myself in the thin pink and yellow blankets, it was extra cold that night. I tired sleeping but it was no use, I was tired but it was too cold, I kept shivering. Without too much thought I got up and stumbled over to Jonathan's room, walked in, and curled up with him under the blankets.

**-Jonathan's POV-**

I heard her calling my name, "Jonathan! I got food for you!" I didn't really care though, _'That's not very nice Johnny, you should go eat her.'_ That didn't help with the perverse thoughts already running through my head. I wished that voice would just go away, it was getting more irritating as time went by. She knocked on my door, "Jonathan?" after a few minutes she opened it, I stayed still. She left and I heard more noise coming from the kitchen, she had left the door open and I could smell… _'Potatoes? Did she actually make a vegetable?'_ It was rare to see her eat anything but meat; she liked corn though.

Sleep wouldn't come to me, it was near ten thirty when I heard her come back up the stairs and go into her own room; I rolled over to face the wall my bed was next to in the tiny bleak room, _'Why can't I sleep? I've slept in the cold before.'_ There was a thud outside my door, followed by a weight on my bed. I felt a body next to me, it was Autumn; she had crawled under the blankets with her back to me. _'Looks like you got a girl in your bed finally. Eh, Johnny.' _I waited till she was asleep, then rolled back over. I put my arms around her slightly shivering frame, my head nuzzled next to hers, I breathed in the sent of her hair, and watched her sleep.

**-Autumn's POV-**

I breathed in and out, in and out, once more, _'Why does it smell like Jonathan?'_ I opened my eyes and blinked, rubbing the sleepiness from my eyes then sat up, _'This isn't my room.'_ I fought with the covers to get free and ended up falling on the floor. "Owe…" I rolled around some more before they were loose enough to wiggle my way out of. I placed them back on the bed and smoothed them out, _'This is Jonathan's room. I wonder where he's at.'_ After getting my glasses, I yawned as I made my way down the evil tripping staircase and into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Jonathan's voice made me look up, he was already dressed and eating the skins from last night.

"Umm… good morning." I looked around, "Don't… we have school today?" I opened the small fridge and pulled out the filling from the potatoes.

"No. Its Saturday." He put another skin in his mouth.

"Oh." I heated the potato mush up and began eating it, "Do you like it?" I asked pointing to the plate of skins. He nodded his head and put another one in his mouth, "I'm glad you do."

"Did you sleep alright?" he asked after finishing another crispy skin. I looked down at my feet and nodded trying to fight a blush creeping up my neck. He stood up and I heard a plate being set behind me, then his hand came under my chin and forced me to look up at him, "I'm glad you did." his thumb ran over my lips and he pulled me closer to him. He leaned over to kiss me… the phone started ringing. He sighed and went to answer it in the living room and I was left in the kitchen trying not pass out from the wave of dizziness that hit me from the blood rush I just had. I turned around and placed my dish in the sink, another memory came; _The boarded window only let in cracks of light, I could see the dust in the air. "This better be clean by the time I get back!" A door slammed and I looked down. It was a full sink of dishes, grime, dust, and blood. My hands turned over to revile the many cuts and slick red blood running from them._

"Autumn." A hand was placed on my shoulder and snapped me back to the present, "Did you hear me?" I was looking at my palms, I saw a few tiny scars on them, "Autumn?"

"…Mmm, I-I'm sorry Jonathan, I didn't hear you." I finally turned around and saw the concern on his face, "Its fine, just another missing piece of memory coming back."

His mouth made an O shape and he took his hand form me, "There keeping Frank till eight tonight."

I nodded my head, "Okay." I turned back around to clean the dishes in the sink but my eyes wouldn't let me, _'There's blood on the sink.'_

-----------

It was about five twenty in the afternoon when we finished with the chores around the farm, and I had put a pasta dinner on the stove. Jonathan was still outside, _'He should be done by now…'_ I turned down the heat on the stove and went outside to find him. The sun was still out but it looked like it would be setting soon, it was cold outside like always at this time of year and there was a light snow on the ground with frost covering the rest.

I found him leaning against the fence that separated the corn fields from the house, "Your gonna get sick staying out here like that." He didn't say anything just opened one eye to look at me, "Fine turn into a popsicle see if I care."

He closed his eye then grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him, "Then keep me warm." My breath caught in my throat and I was sure my face was red, and not just from the cold.

After awhile of silence he kissed the top of my head and let me go. I sat on the fence and looked into the now setting sun with him, "You know, there's a story about the crow and the scarecrow." I looked over at him, he didn't look at me.

"Hm." was his only response.

I scooted closer to him, "The crows had at one time free rein over the corn fields." He was listening to me, just not looking so I went on, "Until the day that the scarecrow arrived. The crows were afraid, terrified of him." I watched his ears seemingly perk up, kind of like a dogs, "But in time they learned he wasn't about to hurt them, they also learned respect for the fields because of him…"

He cut me off, "That's just stupid you know?"

I giggled making him look at me, "Hehe, I'm not done yet Jonathan." He got up on the fence with me and put an arm around my shivering form, "There was one crow that stayed near the scarecrow, and one day a new flock of crows came in; they started ripping at the scarecrow, tearing him apart." The sun was almost set by now, "The old crow fought off the younger ones and from that day cared for the scarecrow. The crow provided company, protection, and in time loved the scarecrow. The scarecrow in turn provided warmth, protection, and a love of its own."

"Is that it?" He asked.

"Well… I know there's more… I just can't remember it all." I sheepishly looked at the ground.

"I see." He held me tighter to him.

"Hm… lets go back inside, its getting cold… and I left the stove on." I watched my breath turn into fog in front of me.

"Alright." he helped me off the fence and walked with me back inside.

* * *

**Please R&R its nice to know you all care to take the time to praise or flame me, and keep the reviews PG-13 thx. Hope you all enjoyed Chapter One of Harvest Moon Fable. So till next chapter, -AkiTaku. **


	3. Autumn's Peachey

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins, The Dark Knight or the characters from them. I own my OC's, contributed ideas, and the Tale of the Crow and the Scarecrow only.**

**Thanks to **_**TimelordEmoPhoenix, Batman, Mrs. Vendetta, Sg-pix, **_**& **_**PurgatoryNymphe**_**, for the **_**motivational**_** reviews.**

* * *

_**-Harvest Moon Fable-**_

_**-Chapter Two: Autumn's Peachey- **_

"_Who are you?" I was asking a man in a dark green suit who stood at the front door of the Crane's home, my home._

"_Momo? Don't you remember me?" The man looked me in the eyes… something about those eyes, _'Blood?'

_A woman with a shrill voice was next to speak, "I told you Mr. Lyn, she doesn't remember anything after being found by the Crane's, she only recalls…" the clean cut social worker was cut off when she witnessed my fist connect with the mans seemingly flawless face. _

'Blood…his blood.' _I hit the man again and heard the screams of not only the man before me, but the social worker and Grace. I had broken his nose and blood was all over me I pulled back my arm again for another hit when I was stopped by Jonathan's hand on my shoulder. I looked up into those icy blue's of his and watched him shake his head no. _

"_Why you little…" the man's; Mr. Lyn's, voice was gruff after being hit. His hand came down and my shocked face received a smack, not a hard one, but enough to turn it red. With the same fluid motion his hand came again to back hand me._

_I heard a pitiful cry and found more of this man's thick blood spilling onto the floor, "Jonathan!" it was Grace and Frank who had both yelled together at him. He had hit the man; no not even that, this bug, this pest before me, for me._

"_Y-young man!" the social worker stammered out before helping the bug to stand straight on his feet. _

_Once again I looked back at Jonathan, something wasn't right… his head was bowed and from where I was standing; I'm sure the others didn't notice, I could see him talking to himself. He shook his head finally and re-opened the eyes I had come to adore. _

_This was not Jonathan Crane; or at least the one I knew, his eyes held a dark sadistic glee within there depths. _

_**--BEEP!! -BEEP!! -BEEP!! BE-… CRASH!--**_

After violently throwing the alarm clock against the pale wall, successfully scarring my three other roommates awake to have one roll off the bunk bed with a dull 'thud' on the floor, I stood up and stepped over her to the shared bathroom of the small dorm room. I locked the brass lock of the door and stared at the reflection of the stranger in the mirror. Me. My hands were placed on the slightly yellow stained sink and I bowed my head just realizing I was out of breath.

"Jesus-Fish!!" Cried the voice of one of my fellow roommates; this voice belonged to a girl named Jackie Tyler; who was currently on the floor.

"What the hell was that!" That one was, if not mistaken was Jackie's twin, Sammy. The twins both had fire red hair and bright green eyes, although you could tell the difference between the two. Jackie having short hair that spiked, three pricings all in her left ear, and had an… unusual style of clothing that consisted mostly of punk rock. Sammy on the other hand had longer hair that went to her mid-back she had two small pricings, one in each ear. Her clothing consisted of mostly skirts and dress shirts, all of course bright colors.

My third and final roommate hadn't spoken until a soft knock was placed on the bathroom door, "Hey, Autumn? You alright?" I sighed, _'She has to be the most noisy person I have ever met.'_

"Yes I'm fine." I called through the door, looking back up at the mirror I saw the cold depths of my own gray eyes.

-----

"_Autumn," it was Jonathan talking to me, "You know…" he lifted my chin to face him. We were in a dark corner of… of a carnival. I had been crying, apparently clowns scared the hell out of me, "You really shouldn't cry." he bent down to my eye level, "It makes those pretty eyes of yours sparkle less." _

-----

"Autumn! Autumn! Are you there!!" my roommate was now frantic, calling my name through the door like I had died.

"Yes, I'm here." I opened the faded brown door to find the brunette about to start pounding on the poor already abused thing, _'I can't believe she's two years older than me.'_ "Well?" She stood staring at me like she'd seen a ghost, "I admit Rachel, I'm pale but no ghost. Stop starring like I was." I moved past her to the tiny closet we all shared and pulled out a tan sweater, black slacks, and under garments. Then moved back over to the bathroom ignoring the twins ramblings, "Are you going to speak or stare?" I rose an eyebrow at her.

"God Autumn I thought something serious happened to you, I was just worried." she looked like she was either going to pout or bitch slap me.

The later was exciting, "Miss Dawes…" she visibly flinched, I knew she hated being called that by a 'friend' "Would you kindly move so I can take a shower now?"

"You don't have to be so mean Autumn." With that she moved back over to her bed, the greenish bunk above my gray one, and started straightening it out.

"Hey wait!" Jackie and Sammy had finally noticed what was going on around them, it seems they had been fighting with each other about who was going to buy a new alarm clock, "Who said you get the shower first?" Sammy stood up in all her short and almost, key word 'almost' sluty PJ glory while Jackie stay seated cirss-cross on the floor looking at the broken alarm clock with a thoughtful expression.

"No one did Sam," was the meddlesome Rachel's reply to her, "besides it is Autumn's turn first."

"Ba-but!" Sammy's mouth lay open slightly like a gaping fish.

Without looking at them I turned around and walked inside the bathroom, "Speak in sentences Sammy, maybe you'll say something intelligent." I heard her gasp as I shut the door with my foot and lock it again.

-----

"_You stupid brat!" my body ached it was bruised from the beatings it had been receiving, "You fucking bitch!" my face was stinging as he had hit me yet again, "You're worthless!" there was blood all over me, and it was mine. "You're ungrateful!" I wanted to run away from it all, it hurt. "Hey!" my face stung again as another slap connected, "Are you listening to me? You unless fuck up." my sore and abused head nodded, I wanted to kill that man, "Well say something then! Stupid." _

_Only four words came out of my mouth, they were a harsh sound, even to my own ears, "Please go and die." there was a cool metal in my hand._

"_What was that?!" More blood came, it splattered on me as I dug a knife into him. "That's it you ungrateful little brat!" That bug of a man was yelling at me again, my face stung more, a sharp pain. There was blood on the floor, on me. He had taken the knife away and sliced my face, "You can sleep and stay in the streets from now on! Get out of here! You hear me!" Hot tears rolled down my face, tears of joy. More blood was on me, I had fallen down the stairs while running. It was cold outside, snowing…breath came out of my mouth like a heated fog. It was getting darker, the sun was setting now, but I had kept walking, and now that horrid city was far behind me; I wanted to be happy for once and sleep without worries._

_A day had passed at some point. My hands, shoeless feet, and nose were cold and slightly red. It was snowing harder outside as time went on, I laughed as a flake hit my nose and watched it melt off. I was free form it all, form that man, that bug; from Jacob Lyn my so-called brother._

"_Who are you?" my head titled at the sight of a person. They came closer, and closer, were they speaking to me? _

_I was falling… darkness…and sleep. _

-----

'_I thought I was done having that dream…' _My skin felt cold, but not wet like it should be in a shower, I opened my eyes to find my three roommates hovering over me.

"Ha! I told you she wasn't dead. Pay up Sam." Jackie held out her hand with a wide grin on her face.

"Crap… why couldn't you have died Autumn?" Sammy frowned and gave Jackie a crumpled ten dollar bill from her skirt's many pockets, "Not that I want you to die or anything." she added seeing my confused yet angry eyes glaring at her.

I sat up to find myself dressed, short dark brown hair almost dried, and my glasses on, "Tell me what happened." They looked at me like I was crazy or was that sympathy? "Well? Is someone going to explain why I'm like this?" I gestured to my clothing and being on my bed.

"That's why I asked if everything was alright with you Autumn," I looked over to see Rachel, who was dressed and sitting on the floor beside my bed, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Rachel maybe a pain in my side but the brunette came through for you when you needed her to or even when you didn't, "I locked the door to the bathroom, and started my shower."

Jackie and Sammy started bickering with each other like five year olds who were fighting over a toy while me and Rachel kept talking, paying no mind to their morning antics, "Well what happened on our end was you came out of the bathroom and collapsed, you started crying in your sleep… then nothing it didn't even look like you were breathing."

"I see." I got out of the bunk bed and looked at where the clock used to be, "Rachel. What time is it?" I looked at said girl as she stood up and checked her phone.

"Its ten twenty, why?"

Before I could reply the twins both yelled in unison, "What!!" Jackie started tossing clothes around looking for something to wear while Sammy hurried with her make-up. Not even two minutes later they threw on there matching black and white checkered messenger bags and were out the door leaving me and Rachel; both of us staring blankly at the door that was still currently hanging open, to get ready for our class at eleven.

I turned back to Rachel, "Your graduating early today aren't you?"

"Yeah…" she trailed off whist keeping eye contact with the open door, "So why did you want to know the time?"

I gave a chuckle and she looked back at me with curiosity sparking in her eyes, "For the very reaction that just happened. Sammy and Jackie are getting a new teacher today, he's said to be some kind of genius, young, and very good looking." my voice deadpan as I looked around the room that could have been mistaken for a natural disaster.

"Just your type huh?" Rachel said in a bubbly voice giving me a wink, "So are you coming to my early graduation?"

My hand lay over my heart and I looked at her like I was struck with pain, "Oh how could you even think that I wouldn't? I wouldn't be as cruel as to leave you with the twins on such a day." my voice filled with dramatics and false sympathy.

Rachel rolled her eyes at me, "Gee thanks." and got her own purple messenger bag from a pile of Jackie's clothes.

"Any time dear." I found mine laying under the bed untouched by the twins mess, "Breakfast?" I questioned her while putting the dark brown strap of said messenger bag over my head.

**-With Jackie & Sammy-**

"If were late I'm going to kill Autumn myself." Sammy panted out as they ran down the halls of the large college campus building. They skidded to a halt while turning a corner and quickly found themselves not alone in the halls anymore.

Their entire psychology class was outside the class room waiting to be let in, "What's with all the new transfer girls?" Jackie commented as they made their way to the group.

"At least were not late, and I wouldn't date any of them Jack." Sammy was eyeing up a few of the gossiping girls, "They all look like sluts to me."

"Yeah, you would know." Jackie groaned when she received a light punch from her sister, "Ha-ha, sorry couldn't resist Sam."

Sammy rolled her eyes and her sister's playfulness, "Hey you." she had walked up close enough to one of the students in the previous professors class, "Where's our new professor at?" the kid just shrugged and went back to talking to his buddies, "Well this bites." Sammy leaned against her sister and sighed.

Nearly ten minutes later and five minutes late to class, a new face joined the rest. "Hey look at the cutie Jack."

Jackie looked up to see a tall lanky man about Autumns age; in the mid twenties, probably twenty five or six. He had a mop of milky chocolate brown hair and wore metro-sexual glasses, or rimless square glasses. She also watched as he moved to get in front of the door, "Sam… I don't think were allowed to call him that." she eyed the man as he opened the door to the class and walked in.

Sammy ceased her leaning on her sister and stood up straight, "You… you mean _he's_ our teacher!? That sex god is our teacher!"

Jackie rolled her eyes and smacked Sammy over the head, "Have you no shame. Don't scream 'sex god' in the hall way."

Sammy went into a skulking position with her head bowed, "Okay." she then proceeded to follow her older by ten seconds twin into the classroom.

**-Autumn's POV-**

"Hey you said that you were adopted once," Rachel set down her coffee latte and scanned my passive face, "What was it like?"

-----

_Jonathan's hand was holding my waist while the other loosely playing with my once long brown hair. We were laying on his bed after an extensive make-out session, "Jonathan?"_

_He kept playing with my hair, "Hm?"_

_I snuggled closer to him, "I'm your sister… isn't this…" he cut me off by placing a chaste kiss on my silken and slightly swollen lips. As he looked down at me after moving away I realized I frankly didn't care if I was his sister or not._

-----

Setting my own black coffee down from my lips to the table I answered, "It was… interesting."

"That's it?" she looked like a puppy wanting to be fed a treat.

"Well what do you want to know?" I sighed finally and took another sip of coffee; we had long since finished our breakfast, hers a plate of eggs, bacon, toast, ect. Mine… a croissant with butter.

"How'd you get your last name, Crow its really… odd."

-----

"_You know, there's a story about the crow and the scarecrow." I looked over at Jonathan, he didn't look at me._

_-----_

"It wasn't my real last name, nor it anyone's last name. I had it changed to that… from an old Fable I heard once." I was starring at the ugly table cloth, filled with stains on its once nice white surface, that draped over the two person sized table.

"Oh… so is Autumn a changed name too?"

'_Noisy little…'_ "Yes and No," at the confused look I got from her, I went on, "When I was adopted I didn't know who I was or where I came from, so I was given the name Autumn. I had it changed legally after I found out my real name."

"Oh wow… your real name was that bad? What was it?" she took another sip of her coffee and chocked a little on it which made me smile on the inside hoping we wouldn't have to talk any more after this last question.

"My name was…" I had said the last part in a whisper.

Rachel coughed once more, "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

I sighed and closed my eyes taking one last drink from my cup, "Momo Lyn." I got up and tossed my cup away and offered to take hers seeing as she just about killed herself on it. When I got back my luck ran out, as she was back to her normal talking self, "You mean like the Peach? That Momo?"

I grabbed my bag and placed it over my shoulder, "Yes, that type of Momo."

"Well, isn't that peachy." I groaned at her lame attempt at a pun and watched her follow suit with me, standing up and placing her bag on her shoulder, "Couldn't help myself."

"I highly doubt that_ Miss_ Dawes." she gave me an angry look. I shrugged and opened the door of the café and brunch for her, "Couldn't help myself." She just walked out rolling her eyes at me.

* * *

**And that's it for Chapter Two. Please review… I know you want to. -Uses Crane's fear toxin as a threat to make you review- As always though I don't care if you flame me, just keep it PG-13 thx.**

**I know Chapter one was quite long, but expect chapters to be about this long. Also HMF will be during the college setting, so no Batman Begins movie line till the sequel. Yes you heard me...Sequel. So till next chapter, -AkiTaku.**


	4. Denying the Clockwork’s Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, or any of the character's. I own my OC's and my contributed ideas, that is all.**

**Review thanks to **_**Batman, Mrs. Vendetta, **_**and **_**Anonymous : Aka my FF hating hubby. **_

_

* * *

_

_-A small recap-_

_Jackie rolled her eyes and smacked Sammy over the head, "Have you no shame. Don't scream 'sex god' in the hall way."_

_Sammy went into a skulking position with her head bowed, "Okay." she then proceeded to follow her older by ten seconds twin into the classroom._

* * *

_**-Harvest Moon Fable-**_

_**-Chapter Three: Denying the Clockwork's Fate-**_

**-The Twins-**

Jackie and Sammy had spent their class period drooling over the new professor, much like the other girls in the class room were. Sammy found herself chewing on her purple pen starring at the man's chest covered by a white button up shirt, followed by dare I say it brown tie and last but not least a burgundy colored sweater vest; for most of the class time. While Jackie also was chewing on her number two pencil end, couldn't keep her bright ivy green eyes off his glacial blue ones.

"I will expect you to all have that report done and on my desk come Monday morning?" The word 'report' snapped them both out of their dazed state of mind.

Jackie leaned over in her chair to Sammy and whispered, "Did you hear anything about a report?" Sammy shook her head finally ungluing her eyes from the 'Sex god' of a professor to look at her sister.

"Ummm professor?" one of the transfer girls rose her hand, a pretty blonde by the name of Bridgette. "You didn't say anything about a report." she shifted in her seat uncomfortably as his cold gaze turned upon her.

"Your old professor, even if you did not have Mr. Jenson stated to me that there was a report on the mind of a child due this coming Monday." he stated raising and eyebrow at her, "Am I mistaken?"

Sammy and Jackie watched the girl turn a nice shade of pink and shake her head no, her tight cheerleader's ponytail swishing from side to side, "No, your not… professor."

His face went neutral again with that emotionless mask he had on all during the lecture; with the exception of eyes they had seemed to take delight in the girl's embarrassment… or was that fear that came from her? "You may all leave now. Class is dismissed." with a few long strides he was back behind the desk in front of the class room gathering his things.

As students started getting up to go to lunch, the early graduation ceremony, or another class, Jackie and Sammy both felt relief wash over them when they heard that it was just the report they had already finished and sighed loudly together; catching the attention of said seemingly emotionless professor.

When he looked at them however briefly, they both turned pink and sported a hand covering each others mouth.

Quickly gathering their own things by throwing them randomly in each others perfectly matching bags, they were out the class room door and stopped even quicker when running smack into; and colliding with, their alarm clock destroying roommate.

**-Jonathan's POV-**

The two red heads, I was assuming twins ran out of my class room like their little lives depended on it. _'Aw, you scared them Jon's.'_ Great… I had been doing so well as to not let that voice back in my head, and now here it is, _'You can't get rid of me that easy Jonny boy. I'm here to stay.'_ I did my best to ignore the pestering and sometimes awkward voice in my head refusing to use _it's_ name.

My ears then caught the sound of a loud thud, "Jesus-Fish!" That was new, my curiosity spiked as I finished gathering up my lesson plan for the day and placed it into the small silver briefcase I had with me, "Jackie… Sammy." this voice was deadpan and seemingly held no emotion to it, save the possible undertone of amusement.

"Autumn!!" _'Autumn?…No it has to be a coincidence.' _After my lesson was safely put away I closed the briefcase with a 'snap' and began moving towards the door, it was my lunch hour and I had skipped out on breakfast. "Autumn, he's a sex god!" I blinked, were they talking about me? _'Face it Jonny, almost every girl in this place thinks that we're a sex god.'_ Yet again ignoring him I heard a slap and a small whimper, "What did I tell you about screaming 'sex god' in the hall way?"

"Really Sammy?" spoke the deadpan voice from before.

I now stood in the doorway watching the scene, as random students passed and paid no mind to it. The two red heads were there as I suspected, one was sitting on the floor rubbing her head the other hovering over her twin, and a new face was there as well. A girl with short deep brown colored hair, black rimed oval glasses, wearing a slightly oversized tan sweater, and black slacks that covered half of her black dress shoes, "And does this so-called 'sex god' have a name?" I watched her pick up a brown messenger bag and place it on her left shoulder as a delicate eyebrow rose up whist she looked at this 'Sammy.'

I pushed myself off of the door way, "Indeed he does." I just couldn't help myself of stepping into their little conversation about me. '_Jonny. I didn't know you had an ego that needed stroking…' _I blocked out the snickering voice and found that it was well worth the startled and almost frighten expressions worn by the twins, the one with longer hair helping the other with spiky hair to stand from the floor now.

I was interested in the expression of the dark haired girl even more so. As I stepped forward I watched her stormy gray orbs slightly widen then snap back to normal within a second, hidden behind glasses and an emotionless mask; not unlike my own.

"Please excuse my roommates behavior professor," she stated easily and almost unnervingly calm to me while down casting her eyes away from mine, "and you must excuse us; we have a very important meeting to be at and we mustn't be late."

She turned on her heal and I was to do the same, there really was no reason to stay any longer if she wasn't willing to stay… even for me, _'Don't you walk away like that Jon's. I want her back. Right. Now.'_ He sounded like a toddler throwing a fit.

I cleared my throat, "Actually, Miss… Autumn. I'd like to have a word with you."

**-Autumn's POV-**

My face was a nice shade of pink after I turned to walk away, _'Is that really him? Jonathan?' _

_----_

_She was holding onto Jonathan's waist, "I-I don't want to go." Tears were building up in her sad eyes as she buried her head onto his warm and soft chest. _

_He stroked her head, his fingers running through her hair almost lovingly, "I know Autumn."_

_She was being taken away from him, from the Crane's, from the only home she had come to know. To live with Jacob Lyn, her so-called brother and the bug of a man whose nose she had broken not too long ago._

_----_

'_Is this truly Clockwork's Fate?'_

I heard the professor clear his throat, "Actually, Miss… Autumn. I'd like to have a word with you."

"I-" my voice just about cracked, "I'm terribly sorry about that professor, but maybe… another time," I took a step forward, "Come along girls." the twins were already next to me and we started walking away; I wouldn't be able to face him if he was Jonathan.

A strong hand grabbed my wrist and spun me around, "Your meeting will have to wait," I could hear the venom in his voice, "this is quite important." that voice sent chills down my spine, and not the good butterfly ones; all the same I knew him to be Jonathan now, I could never mistake that touch.

I wanted to stay with him and be held in his arms once more but everything in me was telling me to run, and for once I obeyed myself. I denied the Clockwork's Fate, "Professor if you would kindly let go," I wrenched my wrist from his abnormally tight grasp, "I'm _sure_ what ever you have to speak with me about can wait till the 'morrow." Quickly I turned again and moved down the halls, the two now curious twins linked arms with me, one on each side holding fast.

**----**

Rachel's and of course the other early graduates ceremony went as well as it could have, but I my mind stuck on other matters then a silly ceremony that just showed kids with money, influence, or power, were better than the rest of the human race.

I didn't hate Rachel for it, in fact I was happy for her. She was one of the one's that didn't need to flaunt power, or money to be up there, she did it all on her own with hard work and gusto.

I was also to be up there with her, to be getting my masters; but I opted out of it. I would be receiving my masters in law and common practice along with an associates degree in theoretical chemistry with the rest of the students. I wished not to be a spectacle shown off by the university like some kind of prized animal.

These things were not the thoughts running through my head at the moment however, my thoughts lay on a certain professor. _'How did he even get to be professor? He's only a year and a half older than me. Can you even be a professor at the age of twenty six? Did he recognize me… maybe that's why he was so keen on taking to me? That has to be it...'_

Easily snapped from my thoughts I was brought back by the twins. One shaking my violently, Sammy to be exactly; while Jackie poked at my side. "Yes?"

"See Sammy, I told you she didn't die with her eyes open," Jackie stopped poking my soon to be bruised side and extended her hand to Sammy who had ceased her shaking of me and let go of my shoulders, "pay up."

'_They were betting on my life, again.'_ Pushing up my glasses back onto the bridge of my nose I asked, "Don't you two anything better to do them gamble on peoples lives?"

They ignored me, "Damn it Jack," Sammy once again reached into one of her many bright baby blue skirt's pockets and this time produced a slightly crumpled and torn five dollar bill, "I was sure this time she died." once handed over to Jackie she stuffed the faded green paper inside her black jeans pockets and shrugged to her sister.

"Jackie, Autumn, Sammy! Over here!" I hadn't fully realized that the ceremony was indeed over. Students were either leaving or celebrating with peers and or family members; and Rachel was calling the three of us over to her.

After all the fuss and emotional hugs provided by the twins, we made our way back to and through the now darkened halls of the dorm building; it was separated from the actual college building. The dorm building was on the west side of the school and was a newer edition to the school itself, so it contrasted lightly with the older looking main building. After a few stumbles, shoves, and friendly taunting moments later we were all safely inside our room yet again.

The twins burst into the room and went to Sammy's bottom bunk bed where there was a curtain that hung over it from the middle bar that should, key word 'should' prevent anyone from falling off it. Jackie had proven this theory wrong on many occasions. They both sat on her bed and pulled the off-black curtain shut, blocking me and Rachel out from their conversation. It was useless to try to understand what they were talking about without being able to read their facial expressions.

"I'm going to go get a snack from Joe's. You guys want anything?" Rachel asked us. Joe's was a local college pizza parlor just a few yards from the other end of the dorm building, it always got a lot of attention; and for a college run shop it was still very good food.

"Double pepperoni, olives on one half, pineapple on the other. Large. Two cokes, medium…" Jackie said through the curtain like she had practiced it for a speech.

"Oh… hey Jack lets get something sweet this time?" Sammy's bubbly voice cut in.

Rachel was starring blankly at the curtain as I moved to find a pen and paper to write down what they wanted along with mine, "I don't like sweet, how about something spicy?"

"I don't like spicy though," Whined Sammy, "and we got spicy last time."

After writing down their order, along with some sweet bread and wings I shoved open the curtain and they gasped at me, "Your getting sweet bread sticks," I pointed to Sammy with the black ball point pen in my hand then turned it on Jackie, "and your getting spicy wings."

"Fine, whatever." They replied together in a dry tone and went back to their secrecy.

I sighed and wrote down underneath 'spicy wings 4 Jack' my sad order of a box of the same spicy wings and a bottle of water. After handing it to Rachel I pulled out my thin black leather wallet, "Here," then handed her a crisp, almost fresh out of an ATM twenty dollar bill, "it should cover the twin's as well."

She pushed my hand down, "Oh its alright Autumn. Let me, this is one of my last nights here anyway." she had a smile on her face as she said it all.

"At least let me pay you back for breakfast then." I closed my wallet and tossed it on my bed.

"It was only coffee and bagels Autumn…" she was going to fight me the whole way.

"Just take the twenty before I stuff it randomly in on of your bags." I held the bill out to her again.

The curtain opened slightly to reveal the face of Sammy, "I'll take it. I keep losing my money to Jack."

Rachel took the bill and put it in her pocket quickly while I rolled my eyes and the red headed girl, "That's because you think I'm dead all the time."

_I wanted to be happy for once and sleep without worries; and I was denied that signal pleasure one calls sleep._

_A day had passed at some point. My hands, shoeless feet, and nose were cold and slightly red. It was snowing harder outside as time went on, I laughed as a flake hit my nose and watched it melt off. I was free form it all, form that man, that bug; from Jacob Lyn my so-called brother._

"_Who are you?" my head titled at the sight of a person, a boy. They slowly came closer, and closer; their mouth moving but I couldn't hear any words, were they speaking to me? "What do you want?" I had asked them that. _

_They mumbled something, and again I was falling the darkness coming fast, finally sleep._

My dream didn't stop there this time it twisted to a new memory, a result of my encounter today no doubt.

_His eyes held a dark sadistic glee within there depths, this was not Jonathan Crane; or at least the one I knew. With almost grace, Jonathan hit the man holding his nose again, "You can't have her," his voice sounded a few octaves deeper, "She's mine."_

_I didn't want this, any of this it frightened me, "Jonathan?" my voice was weak as tears built up in my gray clouded eyes, "Jonathan…" my voice grew louder, once more…_

"Jonathan!" I sat bolt right hitting my head on the top of the bunk bed and falling back over onto my pillow with a light 'plop.'

"Whose-a-what's-it!?" slurred Jackie as she rolled, yet again off the top deep red colored bunk of the twins bed, "Ah Jesus-Fish!" she had landed on the box of left over wings getting sauce all over herself, she then rolled over and looked at me. I was holding my forehead with one hand and looking over to the left of me at her.

"Whose Jonathan?" Sammy had rolled onto her right side and was looking at her sister as Jackie got up to change her shirt.

"Yeah Autumn?" Rachel was now hanging her head over the side of the bunk, her light brown hair falling freely from its loose pink scrunchy.

"Sorry to disturb you all, we should go…"

"He's our professor." Jackie had cut me off. Her shirt now changed from the white tank top to a black one with a small skull on the bottom right corner.

"You mean the new one?" Rachel asked getting off her bunk to sit on mine by my feet.

"The sex god has a name?" Was Sammy's remark; she followed Rachel and sat on my bed making me sit up and move my long legs up to my chest, "Wait how do you know what his name is and I don't?"

Jackie moved over to us and sat on the edge of my bed next to me then swung her feet up so she was parallel with me, "Because I paid attention when he said his name, and I don't keep referring to him as 'sex god.'" Jackie sighed at her sisters pout.

Sammy then cuddled next to my legs, "So how _do_ you know the sex god Autumn?"

Jackie smacked Sammy on the forehead knocking her away from me slightly, "Damn it Sam stop saying that!"

I picked up my glasses from the tiny makeshift night stand and placed them on my face just in time to hear Sammy's reply, "Owe, owe. Okay geez, no hitting the face."

"So as Sam was saying, how _do_ you know Jonathan the sex god Autumn?" Jackie snickered at her slightly younger twins expression then jumped out of the way as Sammy tried to tackle her.

I sighed at there antics and propped my arm on my knee, which supported my face via cheek. Rachel moved closer to me, _'Oh god no. Please just let it be her saying good night…'_ "So who is he?" _'Damn it.'_

"No one important Rachel go to sleep," Sammy was thrown forcefully back onto my bed by Jackie, "You two get some sle-"

"Why did he want to talk to you then?" Sammy asked while starring up at the bottom of Rachel's bunk.

"If he wasn't important?" Jackie finished the unspoken thought of her sister while sitting down again boxing me in, " I mean it seems you two were on a first name basis."

"Yeah, he called you Autumn in the hall way, and obviously you know his first name… Jack what's his name again?" Sammy was still laying down on my bed as she spoke.

"His name's Jonathan I. Crane."

"Wonder what the I stands for? Jonathan I'm a Crane?" Jackie and Sammy started laughing, it hit a nerve in me. That was one of the things other kids would tease him about while I went to high school with him.

"Both of you," venom laced my voice with a bone chilling under tone, "shut the hell up." Rachel flinched and scooted away slightly while the twins stopped laughing and lightly hugged each other. I took a deep breath partly relishing in my ability to silence them and partly to calm myself; after all they wouldn't know and probably didn't know any better, "The I stands for Ichabod…" I took another calming breath preparing myself for the twins either outburst or shocked silence; and praying for the later, "and he's my brother."

* * *

**That's all for chapter three, I hope this wasn't too OoC for Crane… and if it was, get over it.**

The term _Clockwork's Fate _is an old saying that means 'Father Time' has granted you something that you would think impossible in your life time.

-To: _I AM the Batman dag nab it. _I hoped this answered your question if Autumn knew Jonathan was there or not. If it didn't, then the answer would be No.

**I originally had it set that Autumn went with him but I found that to be to cliché, and it wouldn't fit the plot of cat and mouse I had in mind. So as always, keep the reviews PG-13... And I'll see you next chapter. -AkiTaku.**


	5. Monday Motivation

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins, The Dark knight, or any of the character's. I own my OC's, my contributed ideas, and the Tale of the Crow & the Scarecrow, that is all.

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviwers, sorry i didn't have the time to look you all up by name.**

* * *

"_The I stands for Ichabod…" I took another calming breath preparing myself for the twins either outburst or shocked silence; and praying for the later, "and he's my brother."_

* * *

_**-Harvest Moon Fable-**_

_**-Chapter Four: Monday Motivation-**_

It was a long night; as I was just about forced against my will to tell the twins and overly eager Rachel about Jonathan and staying up till the sun came out wasn't something I hadn't wanted to do either. That empty feeling though, the one I had, had for years after I left him it was gone. I had tired everything before, everything that made me think of him; I even went as far as burning a few corn fields down while I lived in Metropolis with Jacob. For the morning it was peaceful; I had sat looking out the window at the rising sun of gold and reds, listening to Sammy's soft snoring and Jackie's mumbling.

Now though I wished I could have been born a bug so I could have crawled in a hole and hide from the embarrassment Sammy and Jackie… well mostly Sammy was putting me through.

Jackie was wearing bright red pants and a black top that said "Vampires rock my Socks" in a deeper colored red and had a pair of bloody socks underneath the lettering while Sammy was dressed in blue jeans and a orange t-shirt which had a yellow sun shaped smiley face on it, "Can you believe it! Autumn the sex god's sister!"

My left eye began twitching as more people turned to gawk at us in the hallway that connected to the main cafeteria, "Sammy, stop that!" Jackie yelled at her twin, _'Thank you…'_ "You got to scream louder and use his name too." _'…oh god.'_

"Okay…" I watched Sammy take a large breath and I made my move to put my hand over her mouth but was caught by Jackie, "I can't believe it!! Autumns' Jonathan the sex god's sister!!" Jackie let go of me as another ten or so people joined us.

I hung my head, took off my glasses, and pinched the bridge of my nose, _'I'm never going to live this down…'_ "Crane-girl?" _'… where have I heard that before…'_ my head lifted and I put my glasses back on only to wish maybe I hadn't done so, there before me stood a blonde second year and cheerleader captain, Bridgette Anderson.

"I have a name you know." my eyes scanned over her and then to each of the cheerleader friends she had with her, four of them to be exact. The one to her far left I knew she was too shy to be a cheerleader but got pressured into doing it by Bridgette because she had been in the gymnastics' league and a five time national winner…Harleen I think her name was. The girl to the far right was also a blonde and I was sure I hadn't ever seen her before. Next to the shy girl and Bridgette was a tall tan girl, possibly from the islands, I also didn't know her. Last was Trixie Crestwood, she had dyed her hair from black to a crimson red so it took me longer than usual to identify her as the girl that had been with Bridgette when they both locked me in the janitors closet at the high school.

Sammy had stopped yelling to look at the group with a serious and probably frightening glare; she had been rejected by the squad because she stood up for her sister when Bridgette called Jackie out on being a cunt. Jackie didn't really seem to mind though when it happened; her and her sister ended up almost getting expelled for tying the cheerleader to one of the highest branches in the old oak tree at the front of the main building.

"Whatever," the blonde popped her mint green bubble gum and turned her head to Trixie, "You remember Crane-girl right?" Trixie nodded her head; she never was a talkative one.

"Bridgette," her head turned back to me and it held a look of disgust on it, "would you do me a favor, I'm sure its something even your tiny brain could handle doing," I watched her mouth open and a scoff escape it, "would you kindly provide me with your absence, I have enjoyed your presence long enough."

The twins and I stood motionless as we watched her face and I could almost see the slow working wheels click into place as she figured out that I had insulted her, "Trixie, Harl crowed control; Lilly hold the punk bitch, Shay get the Ex… I want Crane-girl." I took off my glasses and set them in there case in my bag, _'Perfect.'_

**-Theoretical Chemistry: Lab 2-**

How Jonathan had been roped into helping professor Richardson teach his overly packed class for theoretical chemistry he wouldn't understand; even if he was pretty good at it, it still wasn't his main field.

A loud bang sounded followed by a few screams then a silence, "Benson!" professor James Richardson yelled at a male student who had just caused an unstable chemical reaction that could have set the building on fire, "professor Crane would you mind, I need to finish this." he held up a stack of paper work for Jonathan to see then sighed and went back to writing on a sheet in front of him.

As Jonathan was lecturing the poor student on proper lab safety and how to clean the mess Autumn walked in quietly. She didn't notice him really, and only seeing the back of his head had mistook him for an another student, "Professor." her soft voice next to the professor's head made him jerk up to look at her.

"Miss Crow?" she wasn't surprised that he sounded confused; she was never the one to be late, you could almost go as far as calling her a teachers pet, almost.

She had only been fifteen minutes late, but the most distracting thing was her appearance. Her hair was muffed and ratty, her left cheek had a small cut on it, and her red blouse had two tears on the bottom right side of it, "Sorry I'm late professor. Can I still turn in my basis for hydrogen two chemical bonding reactions?" she briefly looked through her brown bag that seemed dusty and produced a file folder that contained said report.

"Uh… sure…?" professor Richardson was still getting over the shock of seeing his best student coming in late and looking like she got in a fight with a chihuahua then lost.

Her face held a pleasant smile as she set the report on his desk, "Thank you. Were testing the combustion from dry ice theory today correct?"

Richardson seemingly snapped out of his stupor, "Yes. Would you like to join Tyler Benson's group? They seem to be having some trouble." he looked around the room for a minute before placing his gaze back on the brunette.

Autumn nodded her head, set her bag down by the rest, and pulled out custom goggles that fit over her glasses, from it. She placed them over her head and let them hang loosely around her neck then moved over to lab work station three that housed Benson's group consisting of himself, a girl named Kim who was Japanese and had bubble gum pink hair with white highlights, another boy with jet black hair named Ethan that prided himself on being a know-it-all showoff, and finally there was another boy… he was tall with brown hair and a thin lanky frame. Autumn stopped a little bit behind him and watched the back of this boy's head and pondered if he was a new student.

"Mr. Benson, are you paying attention? Put your goggles back on and start cleaning the glass that went onto the floor." Autumn's heart just about stopped, _'What the hell is he doing here!'_ was her only thought when Jonathan turned around and bumped into her.

The two stared at each other; Autumn felt her face growing hotter and Jonathan was the first to break the awkward silence, "Miss…" he just realized that he didn't know her new last name.

Autumn swallowed, "Crow, professor." she watched him raise an eyebrow at her in an almost arrogant way.

"Miss Crow, it would be wise not to stand behind others like that, epically in a chemical lab. Excuse me." Jonathan moved passed her but not before she caught the faintest of pink undertones in his skin.

It was true, Jonathan had been blushing but from what he would never tell a living soul. Scarecrow, his other half whose name he still refused to use had commented on her appearance and how he would love to make her look like that in bed. That had only brought memories back to Jonathan of times he had spent cuddling and or making out with Autumn and some very awkward fantasies. He was thankfully shaken from these thoughts as another 'bang' sounded from Benson's group.

"Benson!" professor Richardson called out.

"Not me." Benson piped up, he had a deep burly voice. Tyler Benson was pointing to Autumn who stood blinking with one hand on a test tube that was tipped over what used to be another test tube; it was now littering the floor and a few shards were lodged in her hand, and luckily the chemicals they were working with didn't harm human skin. She had been distracted by thoughts of her and Jonathan and had picked up the wrong test tube to combine with the dried ice sample, she was supposed to add a water and catalyst inhibitor combination first so it wouldn't explode like it had done.

"Crow?" Richardson sounded shocked, and he had good reason to be; Autumn was not one to mess up, ever.

"I'll handle it James," Jonathan finally had his resolve, "you get back to work." The older man nodded his head and went back to filing, grading, and looking for a supplies replacement order form to fill out; who could tell what else might get broken today.

Autumn was still staring blankly at her hands when Jonathan gently took the one with the shards stuck in it and turned it over palm side up, "You should be more careful." she looked up at him with a childlike expression of admiration and awe, but for different reasons, mostly of longing and something she couldn't place her finger on. Jonathan started pulling out the larger pieces of glass from her hand and she placed the other non broken test tube back in its holder, "You'll need to see the nurse." when she tired to pull her hand away to go see the nurse his hold on her tightened ever so slightly, "I'll take you." it was almost a whisper when he said it and it made her spine tingle.

She didn't dare speak, who knows what might have come out of her mouth let alone anything at all that might just leave her to look like a gaping fish; so she nodded her head and let him lead her out of the lab room to the campus nurse down the hall. He was still holding her hand, she could feel the warmth of it gently pulling her along.

There was no one in the tiny white nurses room when they reached it. Autumn sat down on one of the dark blue medical beds while Jonathan went searching through the cabinets for tweezers, Neosporin, and gauze to rap her now bloody hand in, "gauze… gauze… here it is…" he mumbled to himself as he pulled out the gauze and walked back over to Autumn. She had her head down and was looking at her feet finding her black shoe laces very interesting at the moment.

When Jonathan pulled at her hand she looked at it then stretched it flat so he could get the rest of the glass out, "Ow…" as he was holding her hand his thumb started stroking it. At the new sensation she lifted her eyes to look at him, he wasn't looking at her. Just like he always had done, it made a smile creep onto her face as she stared at his concentrated ice blue eyes.

Jonathan blinked and had the feeling someone was watching him; he simply pondered if she was staring at he finished placing the gauze on her hand he looked up, she was indeed looking right at him. He watched her blink then her face turned a light pink shade and she bowed her head slightly. That's when he noticed the scratch on her cheek it looked fresh, it was still red and had dried blood on it. He let go of her hand, placed it under her chin and lifted it up; she had made a tiny noise that sounded like a gasp and the way she was so innocently looking him made him want to kiss her pink tinted lips. Instead he turned her head to the side to get better access to the wound on her face.

Autumn could have sworn he was about to kiss her but he had turned her head and started cleaning the cut on her cheek; no thanks to Bridgette, the girls nails were a deadly weapon in themselves. She sighed a happy sigh and closed her eyes only to have a memory of her lost childhood come back; _She was sitting in a fourth grade class room in a tattered white sundress, in the corner away from the other kids in the room. She was always being teased about her clothes and her family. Her father left, her mother was a whore, and her brother was a pervert. She was crying and bleeding from her cheek, a group of girls had broken her glasses and shoved her down in the gravel at lunch, she had ran inside but the nurse wouldn't help her and told her to go back to class. _

_She gasped as a hand roughly lifted her chin up and she saw the scowling face of a boy with blue eyes, and even if she could have seen him better without her glasses he had turned her head to the side. She let out a small whimper and closed her eyes tightly, but the only thing she felt was him gently cleaning her cut, "You're always…_

"…getting into trouble." Jonathan's voice cut through her memory.

Her eyes opened halfway as she barley managed to whisper a, "I'm sorry."

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" she felt his hand leave her chin so she shook her head 'no,' "What happened?"

She always hated it when he did this, "What is this twenty questions?" she pouted slightly and looked at him.

He was scowling as he looked back at her, "Autumn…" he thought better of his words and his face softened a little, "…I missed you." Those three words had caught her off guard, she had expected him to lecture her or be angry with her, "Didn't you miss me?" it was a low blow, all the emotion she'd been keeping under control, all her feelings for him came spilling free from the weak damn she had been trying to keep up. She grabbed his brown sweater and balled her fists in it, tears streamed down her face. She started hiccupping in her sobs followed by light shaking of her body.

Jonathan did nothing to comfort her, not hold her nor say a word, "Hold me damn it!" She screamed it into his chest and clenched onto him tighter. He finally placed his chin on top her head and awkwardly put his arms around her, one rubbing her back in a somewhat soothing motion.

**-The Twins-**

Sammy and Jackie had done clean up for Autumn so she could get to class somewhat on time. Sammy knocked the blonde girl Shay out and Jackie easily got the islander girl Lilly onto the floor, "Sam hand me the rope."

"Wait… we brought rope?" Sammy tiled her head at her sister's comment.

"Yes Sam, its in my bag. Third pouch." Sammy nodded her head while Jackie kept Lilly pinned to the floor, "Damn I love Monday's." Sammy searched trough her sisters bag and pulled out a thin yellow construction workers rope followed by a pair of scissors.

After they tied Shay and Lilly together they opened the door to a janitors closet. Bridgette came flying out and attacked Sammy, "Ah! Get her off me!" Jackie rolled her eyes and kicked the blonde off her sister.

"Where's Crane!? I'll tear her fucking eyes out. Lock me in a fucking closet…" Jackie smacked Bridgette to get her attention while Sammy pulled Shay and Lilly into the closet, "Ow. You punk cunt how dare you touch me!" Sammy was now behind Bridgette and tossed her sister the ball of left over rope, from over the head of Bridgette, "What the…" Sammy grabbed Bridgette's hands behind her back, kneed her in the back, then kicked her feet out from under her, "Let go of me you stupid…" she yelped as Jackie's foot came down hard on the blondes hand.

"Call me a cunt, a bitch, strike me down, hurt my pride… but don't you ever say anything about my Sammy." Jackie's eyes no longer held the playful fire in them, now they were cold and emotionless, and it scared the cheerleader, "Hold her tightly Sam."

"Righty-o." Sammy's grip tightened and Jackie tied the Bridgette's wrists to her ankles and for good measure she tied her to the already tied up cheerleaders.

They both were smiling at the cheerleaders and frantic blonde who was screaming at them to untie her, "Nighty Night… Bitch." Sammy said and was smacked by Jackie.

"Don't say that, you go down to their level," Jackie turned and kicked the door shut then linked arms with Sammy and started walking, "I'm sure we can find better ways of insulting people. I mean take Autumn and Rachel for example. Now that's class."

Sammy nodded her head in agreement, "I miss Rachel."

"Indeed, now do you want the blonde or the red head?" They had stopped right before the corner where Trixie and Harleen were keeping watch.

"I don't know… the blonde seems too nice, but the red head looks like she could take a hit or two." this time Jackie nodded her head.

"Take the blonde Sam, I'll get the red head."

"K, Jack."

They were surprised to say the least at what they say from around the corner. Harleen had knocked out Trixie and was sitting on top of her, "I'm really sorry about the trouble you two." The twins both tilted their heads to the right and blinked in confusion, "Well I really like Autumn, she helped me out a few times with my homework and she's a really nice girl."

"So you knocked out your pal?" Jackie said and squatted down to look at the red head.

"When Autumn came running past here Trixie tried to stop her and well… I guess I didn't even think about it." Harleen looked sheepishly down at the floor.

"I told you she looked to nice Jack," Sammy sat down on the deserted hallway floor next to her sister, "I've never seen you before? What year are you?"

Harleen looked up to the smiling girl, "Oh…I'm going for my master's this year in psychology with professor King and no he's not related to Steven King. I wanted to be a Doctor at first but after the first year I didn't like all the blood involved… I'm also starting my first year in psychopharmacology this year."

Jackie blinked and took in the information while Sammy had a confused look on her face, "Psycho-farm… what?"

"It's the extension of psychology that deals with prescriptions Sam," Sammy hugged her sister who plopped down onto her butt with her arms propped on her knees, "remember, professor Jenson wanted us to try and take it next year."

"I thought he said we should go to a psycho-farm… like Arkham." Sammy had mistaken that professor Jenson thought they should check into Arkham as patients at the begging of the year.

Harleen gave a nervous laugh and got off Trixie to join the two on the tiled floor, "What year is this for you two?" she asked them.

Jackie mumbled something about 'Dean Anderson' while Sammy answered her, "Its our second year, though…" she looked to her sister who just looked back and blinked, "… we got temporally suspended from classes… for a good part of the first year. So its like were first years again." she finished off with a bright smile.

Harleen just nodded and Jackie stood up, "Speaking of classes I'm sure you might have one soon I know we do." Sammy clung to her sisters leg and sighed when Jackie shook her off, "My name's Jackie," Sammy almost gasped, the only people allowed to call them Jackie and Sammy were Autumn and Rachel, "And this is Sammy… but call us Sam and Jack around other people."

Harleen stood up when Sammy did and extended her hand to Sammy to shake then to Jackie, "I'm Harleen, Harleen Quinzel… but you can call me Harl."

Jackie linked arms with her twin and turned them both around waving behind her as they walked off, "Laters Harl."

When they were outside their class room Sammy sighed, "I still miss Rachel."

"Yeah me too. What are you thinking Sam?" Sammy had leaned on her sister and had a stoical look on her face.

"I'm worried about Autumn, she hasn't been acting like herself since professor Crane came around. I mean even if he really is her step-brother something's not right about the whole thing." It was rare to hear Sammy talk so seriously but Jackie knew her sister was much smarter and collected than herself.

"I guess your right. She was up early this morning watching the sun rise, looked like she didn't sleep at all." Jackie put an arm around her sister as more students came to the locked door of the class room, "Could it be that maybe she's just overwhelmed at finally seeing him again?"

Sammy shook her head 'no,' "That might be part of it… but I meant more about the professor. Something seems off about him."

Jackie looked down at her sister and rose an eyebrow, "Watch him?" Sammy looked up at her with a sly grin.

"Watch him." The twins were about to make Jonathan Crane their new study topic.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated, so please click the review button below and tell me what you think.**

**Ok, so who has a writers block on an Author's note? -Raises hand- I do… So I got a new computer and the internet really hates this one for some reason. Don't worry too much though, I'll just be late in posting chapters. Also, the internet signal I do get is from my school, and it blocks this site... so its hard to get onto. And I could give you a million excuses so just make up one for me. :3 -AkiTaku**


	6. Testing Sanity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins, The Dark knight, or any of the character's. I own my OC's, my contributed ideas, and the Tale of the Crow & the Scarecrow, that is all.**

**Thanks to All you wonderful reviewers... And the Wifi signal "JUNKYARDDOG" for being a public network. **

* * *

_-Recap-_

_Jackie looked down at her sister and rose an eyebrow, "Watch him?" Sammy looked up at her with a sly grin._

"_Watch him." The twins were about to make Jonathan Crane their new study topic. _

* * *

_**-Harvest Moon Fable-**_

_**-Chapter Five: Testing Sanity: Part One-**_

**-Professor Crane-**

For the third time during the lecture I had been giving a chill ran up my spine; I knew someone was watching me intently and not just gawking, I could feel it. I hadn't felt like this since high school, _'Suck it up Jonny boy.' _since I the time I had spent with Autumn his voice was getting louder and more pestering, _'Hey you called me a __**him**__ finally. Not an __**it**__, I'll take that as a complement Jon's.'_ I breathed a frustrated sigh and set the chalk I was writing with down then turned to the class.

When I scanned their bored or even sleeping faces, it made me realize something was off. The group of cheerleaders who usually sat in the front were not in the room; no wonder it had been so quiet, and the red headed twins were in the front… paying attention. "Ahem." I cleared my throat getting some of the attention in the class room. I sighed and watched one of the jocks poke his buddies to get them to awaken, "Sanders there's no need for that." the dark haired jock had only managed to wake one of his friends before I stopped him. _'Oh… scary thoughts professor, can I play too?'_ **It** actually sounded interested in joining me on scaring the remaining students awake, _'It's what I do best you know.'_ and to some degree I had to agree with that, "Those of you who are awake come to the front quietly."

The students rose from their seats and, as quietly as expected from college students, made their way to the from of the room, "What-cha thinking professor." that chill in my spine was back and I looked to my right to see one of the red headed twins next to me; it was the spiky haired one.

"Indeed, we're quite curios to know." another chill and worse than the last, what was with these two? The other twin was on my left and was looking straight at me.

'_Are you scared of two girls Jonny? I thought you left the school-boy age.'_ it was snickering in my head once again and I didn't have any trouble ignoring it this time, "We're going to study the first hand effects of a startle reaction."

"Professor, what's that?" the jock who had been poking his friends awake asked.

"Did professor Jenson not cover that yet?" the class shook their heads no in response to my inquiry, "I see… well then we'll began that unit now. A startle reaction happens when the mind is violently shook from a state of REM or deep sleep."

"What's ram?" another student piped up.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed, "R.E.M. stands for Rapid Eye Movement, it is what happens when you dream. We will go into detail at a later point, for now we shall take this time to get first hand experience." I looked up at the remaining students that were sleeping, there were three and they were all relatively close to each other. If I played it right I could get one scared and have them scare the others awake.

I glided silently over to the desk of one of the students and placed my finger on my lips to signal for the rest of the class to stay silent. I leaned over and whispered in one of the jock's ears, "Do you enjoy sleeping in my class room?" I watched his face drop from the smile to a frown. I grabbed a heavy psychology book from behind me then slammed it down on the floor and yelled "Boo!" in his ear. The poor boy bolted up right and screamed in terror, and just as I was hoping startled the others awake who only let out mild yelps, _'That was fun Jon's… lets do it again.'_ I mentally sighed, "That class is what is called a startle reaction," my head turned to the three students looking wide eyed at me, "and you three…since you had the time to nap in my class room I will expect the report that was due this coming weekend to be on my desk, finished, by Wednesday."

**-Autumn-**

After I had cried until I couldn't cry anymore Jonathan practically carried me back to the dorm room and told me he'd drop my stuff off later. He had said something about him having to teach his class next. I wanted him to stay with me but I didn't say anything, he was a professor and he had a job to do. That had reminded me that the twins took his class and that led me to wondering if they were alright; the fight with Bridgette was pretty intense. I didn't dwell on it too long though and instead took a shower to wash away my troubles. Afterwards I had gotten out I put on my pajama's and went to sleep, needing it after staying up all night.

"_Who are you?" my head titled at the sight of a boy with brown hair; he slowly came closer, and closer to me. His mouth was moving and he was mumbling to himself, I caught the words 'no' and 'why?' "What do you want?" I had asked, my voice wasn't weak or strong but rather curious. I was starting to shiver from the cold of the outside world… no it wasn't that._

_They shook their head and mop of brown hair no and mumbled something that sounded like 'fine.' then lifted their face; I didn't see it though as a pain shot through my head, my body was falling in slow motion to the ground. Before blackness clouded everything I saw the supposed to be white snow stained with red specks; blood? ,but when I could see no more I finally had my wish to sleep._

My head was pounding and I could hear the voice of Sammy, "Hey Jack, look."

There was a pause and some shuffling around, "Leave her be Sam, she didn't sleep last night remember."

I opened my eyes and rolled over with a sigh, "Its alright you two, I wasn't sleeping anyways."

"Oh…well then I have to tell you something." Sammy sat down on my bed and Jackie joined her making me move and sit up.

"Really?" I looked around for my glasses until Jackie handed them to me, "Thanks, what is it Sammy?" I rubbed my eyes then placed the glasses on my face.

She scooted closer to me, "Your step-brother gives me creepy psycho killer vibes." I thought it was some joke till I saw that she looked dead serious.

Jackie moved her sister out of the way by placing a hand on her head and shoving her face down onto my bed. "Ignore that… but Crane is kind of creepy."

Sammy didn't move against her sister's hold but kept on talking from where she was pinned, via face, to my bed, "Yeah we did this thingy in class today, and he had a creepy smile on his face."

I blinked, "Are you sure it was… creepy? And what thing did you do?" I knew Jonathan probably would come off as creepy to most people, but there really was no telling with these two; there was the twin sixth sense thing but these two took it outside the box.

"There were students sleeping in class today, so Crane decided to start the new unit on the mind when its asleep…"

"He scared the hell out of them!" Sammy screamed cutting off her sister.

I blinked at the two, "What?" I was sure my mind wasn't awake yet, Jonathan scared people? It didn't really sound like something he would do, but who knew it had been so long since I'd seen him.

"He slammed a book next to a sleeping jock and yelled 'Boo.'" Jackie let go of her sister's face so she could breath and sit up.

"Yeah and he had this creepy smile on his face afterwards." they both looked at me and were waiting for me to speak.

I blinked and shifted uncomfortably pulling the blanket closer around me, "Well Jonathan's always had an… odd sense of humor."

Jackie raised an eyebrow at me and let Sammy speak first, "Odd? It's strange Autumn, it's not normal when people enjoy others fear."

My face was blank, _'Did she really just say that?'_ "Like how you two enjoy frightening the student body, factuality, the general public, and lets not forget your dear roommates?" rolling my eyes at the two, I got up and went to the connecting bathroom. It was cold and my feet felt like ice but I didn't mind.

_----_

_Standing in front of a mirror was a girl with long brown hair, and she was crying. Her head was in one of her hands while the other rested on the sink top. "Ow…" she shifted her weight from her left to her right. Her pants were thrown onto the ground in a crumpled mass while she sat down on the toilet seat to look at the source of her pain. There rested a large welt and a gash running from her hip down, about an inch long in length. _

_Autumn had been chased home that day by some jocks and preppy cheerleaders. Jonathan was with her for a while but he told her that he would draw them away from her so she could make a run for it through the corn field to get home. When they separated she watched him hit one of the jocks with a small rock and got their attention, almost. _

_When it was quiet she stood up and ran for it as fast as her legs would take her, she felt guilty for leaving him alone. Right when she passed the old tractor someone tackled her from behind making her slam down on some forgotten metal object. Adrenalin had helped her recover quickly, hit the girl and take off before her friends could catch up. _

_Autumn sighed and started cleaning her soon to be new scar; and froze when she heard the front door open. Frank and Grace were at the hospital and she wasn't sure if she had locked the door or not. Slowly she stood, turned off the bathroom light, and hid behind where the door would swing open to. Her heart was pounding as footsteps came up the stairs, they paused then the click of the bathroom door opening almost made her scream. The light flipped on and the door shut, it was only Jonathan._

_He glanced at her then did a double take and let out a surprised gasp, "A-autumn…? You, ah… startled me." he looked away from her then came and held her close to him, "I'm sorry." She didn't care though, she was just happy to be in his arms again and the single thought that crossed her mind was, _'The floor is cold…'

I laughed at the stupid memory and wiggled my toes, _'Heh… I don't care what those two twins think.'_

There was a knock our dorm room door, I assumed Sammy had answered it because she let out a scream followed by the slamming of the door, not to mention her outburst, "Jack! The creepy psycho killer sex god is at our door!" I poked my head out the bathroom door to look at the two. Jackie was looking at her sister with either a 'I'm going to smack you,' or a 'what the fuck did you just say?' look; maybe both.

"Uh… tell him I'll be out in a second." I closed the bathroom door and found some normal clothes under the sink in the cupboards. Jackie said it would come in handy one day if we all had an outfit down there, I guess she was right.

I heard Jackie apologize for her sister and invite him in… I hoped he wouldn't come in. No offence to the twins but we barley had room to fit the four of us when Rachel was here and it only worked because we didn't mind it being highly awkward at times. So quickly I slipped out of the PJ's and tossed them in the clothes basket next to the bathroom door, then pulled on a pair of dark brown jeans wincing a little when my hand stung to remind me that I had a few cuts on it. Then I pulled a rich blue colored sweater over my head, it went to right above my knees and the sleeves covered my knuckles.

I opened the bathroom door and walked out fixing my glasses on my face, I looked to the front door which was closed then to my right to the rest of the room. Sammy and Jackie were sitting on Sammy's bed staring at Jonathan as he sat on my bed, "Uh… hi." it was officially awkward. Jonathan stood up and handed me my brown messenger bag, "Oh, thank you." I took it from him and set it next to my bed, "Uh…"

"You do know that this is supposed to be a two person dorm room correct?" He was looking at me with a blank expression and maybe something else? Either way it unnerved me.

"Y-yes I do." Jackie stood up and put an arm around me protectively like a mother might do when there's a stranger around.

"Dean Anderson already gave us permission to board all three of us in here. If you have a problem with that professor then I would advise you take it up with him." Jackie then pulled me over a little towards Sammy so Jonathan could walk out if he wanted to.

"I'll see that I do," his tone was arrogant and close to snide, "but as of the moment I have something to discuss with Miss Crow." Jackie just stood there waiting for him to speak while Sammy went to use the bathroom next, "Privately."

Sammy turned her head over her should just as she was going into the bathroom, "It's our home too, take it somewhere else."

I watched Jonathan's jaw tighten as he took a deep breath, "Fine. Autumn, if you please." he moved to the door that lead to the hallway and walked out with a slam of the door.

"Hey before you go," Jackie let go of me and reached under her pillow, "take this. For me?" she handed me a bright pink can of mace, "I know you probably think that we're full of crap about him but you know us. We aren't getting good vibes or whatever from this guy; we don't care if he's your brother and you like him, but we just want to keep you safe, alright."

I heard Sammy snort then open the bathroom door a crack, "I don't care, just spray him a few times. Maybe he won't come back to class." she shut it afterwards and left me to shake my head and laugh.

"Alright you two, but I doubt I'll need it." I reached under my bed and found an old back purse bag that I hadn't used since I started college, I put the mace in it along with my neglected cell phone and some random girly things I would never use, "if I'm not back in three hours or don't call, you can call the police."

Jackie snorted this time, "The police? What help are they, we'll come get you ourselves."

"Haha. You do that." I opened the front door and saw Jonathan leaning against the opposite wall, "See you two later." I shut the door that lead into the empty college dorm hallway and my smile immediately dropped.

Jonathan had his eyes closed and was rubbing the right side of his head, "Autumn…"

"Just shut up Jonathan." He looked at me in shock, "I get it, you don't like my roommates," My hands were resting on my hips and I knew I was probably scowling at him, "but that's no reason to treat them the way you did."

He just started shaking his head, then… laughed? "Your so dense," in one long stride he was in front of me, "I missed you so much…" he took my hand, held it, and let his thumb softly stroke it a few times before he pulled my confused body against him, "Autumn." he breathed my name into my hair and shivers went through my body. They weren't good or bad, but felt off in some way.

He tenderly kissed the top of my head, and I could feel my knees going soft, _'Damn, why do you always, have always done this to me…'_ I turned my head away and started nibbling on my lower lip, "Jonathan." he defeated my plea by butterfly kissing his way down my jaw to my blue turtle neck sweater. My heart was thumping and his scent was intoxicating me more as every second passed by; it was a nice mild smelling cologne. In one last attempt to stop him I pushed his shoulders, him along with them, and looked sternly at his cool blue eyes. He moved back from me, just a tiny bit. That's when I lost all control over the situation; Jonathan grabbed my shoulders in a vice grip and spun me and himself around, then slammed my back into the wall he had not to long ago occupied. My head banged on the off green colored wall and my glasses fell askew on my face. I wanted to scream at him and cry out, but one of his hands covered my mouth and silenced my cries. He then pressed his body up against mine holding it in place as his other hand tugged my sweater away from the side of my neck. His face went down and out of my vision to my left side where he was pulling at the neck of my sweater. My eyes went wide as he bit down on my neck; not hard enough to draw blood but enough to hurt and leave a mark. He nipped at my exposed neck for a bit, then gave it a nice tug before kissing it and stood up straight again.

When his eyes met mine again I was almost… scared; the blue depths held a lust in them as he let them wander over my body for a few seconds. The one hand that had held my sweater moved to correct my glasses then dropped to the wall next to my head, to pin me in further. The other hand on my mouth released me and tenderly moved to cup my chin, his thumb brushed over my lower pale pink lip. _'Why aren't I screaming? Didn't I want to a few minutes ago?' _I finally got my body to obey me and started wiggling against his inhuman grasp on me. My hands came up between us and I was going to shove him off me; but it was too late for that, he had already kissed me.

* * *

**:o What the hell is Jonathan thinking!? **

**And why is a college dorm hallway empty? **

**Yay for wifi internet signals randomly coming to my house. So hope Chapter five didn't disappoint too much; if it did… too bad for you. Please Review, it makes me happy and cookies appear :3 Or you can Flame me, which only makes **_**you**_** seem like a jerk to everyone else, but I really don't care. -AkiTaku**


	7. Paper Bags

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins, The Dark knight, or any of the character's. I own my OC's, my contributed ideas, and the Tale of the Crow & the Scarecrow, that is all.**

* * *

_The poor boy bolted up right and screamed in terror, and just as I was hoping startled the others awake who only let out mild yelps, _'That was fun Jon's… lets do it again.'_ I mentally sighed, "That class is what is called a startle reaction," my head turned to the three students looking wide eyed at me, "and you three…since you had the time to nap in my class room I will expect the report that was due this coming weekend to be on my desk, finished, by Wednesday."_

* * *

**-Harvest Moon Fable-**

**-Chapter Six: Paper Bags-**

**-Jonathan's POV-**

The two red headed twins hadn't stop watching me for the rest of the lecture. It was no longer bothering me but it made me wonder what they were thinking, then I remembered what Autumn had said yesterday: _"Please excuse my roommates behavior professor…" _It still didn't explain why they were so intent on watching me, but it gave a few ideas.

"Alright, class dismissed you can all leave." The students slowly shuffled out of the class room with the exception of the three who I had scared awake; they practically ran out. _'Hehe, just admit it. You had _fun_ scaring them.'_ I pinched the bridge of my nose in an attempt to block out the awkward, pestering, annoying voice in my head, _'Name calling is not very nice Johnny-kins… that reminds me, I have a name ya know. Remember when we were younger you used my name quite often then.'_

I shook my head and yelled at him to shut up; I didn't need him anymore. _'__**Him**__, it's a good start; and you do need me, your nothing without me.'_ Without even noticing I had backed up the lesson and was already at the door to the lecture hall. I closed and locked it behind me then left down an almost empty hallway to the staff parking lot. I needed a lunch break.

At the end of the hall next to the door that lead outside was a blue door to a janitors closet, it reminded me of when Autumn got locked in one. As I walked past it the door knob jingled and someone yelled from inside it. Maybe she got locked in one again? Setting my briefcase down I pondered the thought of finding Autumn in there, _'Professor, you could get fired for even thinking like that.'_ Scarecrow laughed in my head as I opened the door.

A blonde blur came rushing out followed by a another blonde and an islander girl, "I swear! When I get my hands on the little bitch I'll tear her fucking eyes out that… that cunt!" the first blonde ranted until she turned around to face me. My face betrayed no emotion to how surprised I really was; I only rose an eyebrow at her, "O-oh… professor." Her face turned a light rouge color and she began playing with her hair in an attempt to 'flirt?' perhaps.

I kept my blank stare on her and blinked waiting for her to speak, the other two that had come out already standing beside her.

"I didn't see you there…" She looked up at me with a coy smile, "This must seem pretty strange…" I stayed silent listening to her rant on how this came about to be, but held up my hand when I heard the name 'Autumn.'

"I'm not really the one to speak to about this Miss, I'd take it up with the dean if you're that concerned," pausing for a moment I choose my next words a little more carefully, "May I ask though, how do you know this girl?"

The blonde whose name I never bothered to catch stood staring a little at me, I wondered if I had something stuck on my face.

"… Aren't you two related though?"

A little smidge of surprise crossed my face as she shut her mouth waiting on my reply, "Hm. I'd remember if I had a sibling Miss as I am an only child. Now if you'll excuse me." Briskly turning on my heel to leave my long legs took me down the rest of the hall and out the door to the staff parking lot; my heart thumping a little.

'_Ooh.' _**IT**, cooed in my head the voice sounded in a teasing manner, _'T'at was so mean, Jonny-kins. I wonder what poor little Crow would say.' _As my body leaned against the wall, with my hand covering my eyes I actually did wonder what she would think, "My poor little crow…"

Later that same day, evening in fact, I was obligated to return Autumn's messenger bag to her. I was sure that it was going to be… eventful, to say the least.

Easily making my way to her door room; I had memorized it the first time I went this way practically carrying her, I gave a firm knock on the brown wood stained door.

As soon as the door opened my mouth did as well to speak, yet I never got the chance as the door was slammed in my face. Irritatingly I also heard the girl who opened it scream, "Jack! The creepy psycho killer sex god is at our door!"

'_Ya know, she's either got ta be really dumb or she's just t'at smart.'_ Scarecrow remarked in my head, as my mind still blank; not sure if I should walk away or not.

The door opened once more and my mouth closed, yet I rose an eyebrow at the opener of the door. It seems the first had been the long haired twin, next the short haired one, what joy.

"Sorry about my sister, she's had to much caffeine…" The short haired one was explaining to me when she was cut off by her sister.

"… I did not. It was sugar." I blinked looking from one to the other, the long haired twin grinning, the other looking like she might shoot herself. Which really would have been quite lovely at this point.

"… As I was saying. Why don't you come in, Autumn'll be out in a minute." Taking the invite I walked in past the red headed girl and looked around the tiny room.

There were four beds; two bunk beds, one of which seemed to have some sort of 'shrine' on it, one with a thick curtain, another with no top rail on it; someone could fall out easily, and one that looked like it had just been slept in. A small closet door lay at the other end of the room and a window next to in, a night stand in the far corner of the room with what looked like a smashed alarm clock and a large folded cardboard box next to the stand. It was apparent this room was only meant for barley two people.

"It's not like the bed will bit if you want to have a seat." Jackie remarked as she sat with her twin on Sammy's bed.

Both of the twins eyes were on me as I continued to study the room, before taking a seat. Moments later the door to what I supposed was a bathroom opened and Autumn came out with a slightly curious look, her head turning away from my direction to the closed door, then to the tiny room; her expression changing to what I believed to be embarrassment.

Standing as I had nothing better to do, I handed her bag out to her and watched as she took it from me. Noting how she tried and succeed in not touching my person in anyway as she did take it and toss in on her bed, which I had just been sitting on. I then wondered if I had woken her when I knocked, not really caring to listen when she spoke I voiced the first thing on my mind.

"You do know that this is supposed to be a two person dorm room correct?" Although it came out very monotonous, I did indeed care a little.

"Y-yes I do." Her voice didn't sound scared but nervous. Jackie; they're names seemed to be coming back to me, stood up and put an arm around Autumn protectively like a mother might do when there's a stranger around.

"Dean Anderson already gave us permission to board all three of us in here. If you have a problem with that professor then I would advise you take it up with him." Jackie was glaring a little, I'm sure no one but I noticed. She then pulled Autumn over a little towards Sammy, creating a path for me to walk out the door if I so chose to do so.

I'll see that I do," I noticed that my tone was arrogant and close to snide, "but as of the moment I have something to discuss with Miss Crow." Jackie just stood there waiting for me to speak again while Sammy went to use the bathroom next, "Privately." My voice a little stern this time.

Sammy turned her head over her should just as she was going into the bathroom looking at me, "It's our home too, take it somewhere else." Her chipper voice a little drained.

This was more annoying than eventful, as my jaw tightened a little I spoke up once more; tired of the silly games going on in the room, "Fine. Autumn, if you please." I moved to the door that lead to the hallway and walked out with a slam of the door, not meaning it to be that loud.

Leaning against the opposite wall, facing the door I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. _'We get to have her all to our self again Jonny-kins.~' _He coo'ed in my head again, it seemed someone was happy about the events going on now. _''Course _I _am, and ya know ya are to. I wanna kiss her again…'_ at that I glared though closed eyes and at the thing that was in my mind, how could I… it even think that way.

My mind was torn though, and I knew it somewhere as it wandered to the moments that I had spent alone with her.

The door opened and I could hear Autumn's voice cut though my thoughts, "See you two later."

I had kept my eyes closed though, not wanting to let go of my memories that I had been dwelling on although a headache was forming with the growing temper of Scarecrow and my hand came to rub the right side of my head, deciding it better if I spoke.

"Autumn…"

"Just shut up Jonathan." Although I should have been upset about being cut off… again, my eyes opened and I was sure shock was written on my face, "I get it, you don't like my roommates," Autumn's stance looked as if she was trying to hold her ground, it was going to be easy to break her; perhaps this _game_ was going to be fun, "but that's no reason to treat them the way you did."

I was torn between laughter and mockery, but my throat decided for me it seemed with a light stream of laughter coming from it, "You're so dense," in one long stride I was in front of her, "I missed you so much…" I took her hand, held it, and let my thumb softly stroke it a few times before I pulled her stiff and confused body against myself, "Autumn." I lightly breathed her name into her soft brown hair. Yet it wasn't my voice that had come out entirely when her name was said… it was my other's; Scarecrow's.

I had to keep her from knowing something was wrong though. Tenderly kissing the top of her head, she turned her head away from me and started nibbling on her lower lip, "Jonathan." Her voice soft, yet still uneasy.

I silently placed butterfly kisses from her head to her jaw, all the while bickering with Scarecrow in our mind. I could feel her pushing at my shoulders, me slightly along with them, and she looked up at my face eyes for that matter. I moved back a little, just a tiny bit. That's when I lost all control over the situation; Scarecrow was here, not Jonathan. Was I really going insane? I felt my body move but no will to stop it.

I grabbed Autumn's shoulders in a vice grip and spun her around, then slammed her back into the wall I had not to long ago occupied. Her head banged on the off green colored wall and glasses fell askew on her face.

Quickly one of my hands covered her mouth and silenced any cries that might come from it. My body then pressed up against hers holding it in place as my other hand tugged her sweater away from the side of her pale neck, her skin teasing my thoughts a little.

I just couldn't help myself, be it Scarecrow or I. I bit down on her neck, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to hurt and leave a mark. Nipping at her exposed neck for a bit, I then gave it a nice tug before kissing it and stood up straight again.

She looked scared, and truly… I loved it. Her petrified body and stilled state, wide eyes and slightly shaking frame.

The one hand that had held her sweater moved to correct the glasses on her face then dropped to the wall next to her head, pinning her in further. I wondered if she would scream if I removed my hand from her mouth so I did, and it gently cupped her chin instead, my thumb brushing over her lower pale pink lip.

She wasn't screaming, but her lack of voice was being made up by her struggling movements. I rose an eye brow in amusement as her hands came up between us and tried to push me off, before that could happen though I leaned over and kissed the tempting lips of my pretty little Crow.

* * *

**o-o Holy Hell my muse has come back and it only took like what… three? Months? Bah, either way here's an update for all you guys who actually review and makes Crane smile. *Insert Creepy Crane smile here***


	8. Red Popcorn, and Sanity Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins, The Dark knight, or any of the character's. I own my OC's, my contributed ideas, and the Tale of the Crow & the Scarecrow, that is all.**

Thanks to PureDarkMagic, jazz-sparks, twilightRose9492, nlech16, and Artemis Queen of the Stars, for reviewing chapter six and / or seven. 3

* * *

'Why aren't I screaming? Didn't I want to a few minutes ago?' _I finally got my body to obey me and started wiggling against his inhuman grasp on me. My hands came up between us and I was going to shove him off me; but it was too late for that, he had already kissed me._

_

* * *

_

**-Harvest Moon Fable-**

**-Chapter Seven: Red Popcorn, and Sanity Part Two-**

Jonathan and Autumn had a nice little make-out session in the empty hallway, all until she realized; I'm sure he did as well, that her roommates were probably watching. They left quickly down that hall, her face a nice shade of rouge as they exited into the cool night's air through the dorms door. It was one of those cloudy nights again and Autumn remembered as she looked up it began to rain, droplets hit her pale yet colored face, her blue eyes widening at a rather disturbing memory coming back that hit her like a ton of bricks.

_**- Flashback -**_

The middle of the school year and being in the seventh grade only made it worse. Children fidgeting, bickering, gossiping, and giggling right before the bell to let the class out; two forty three was always the most annoying time of the day for one lonely girl in the corner of the room, the only always wearing a tattered and stained sundress.

Her long brown hair just covered her eyes and spilled down her back, not in waves or curls but in a straight un-silky like way. Today she even had a twig stuck in the back of it. Her face may have been hidden but one could tell she had cried at some point that day and a few specks of mud were even left on her cheek.

The bell rang and the class got even louder as they left the room, the lone girl included. She hurried out the room, no need to stop at a locker as she had all her things on her at all times. Always in a small rucksack, brown in color and something tan and fuzzy slightly sticking out of it's side pocket.

Her feet hit the ground with quick yet lighter than normal steps as she passed the front doors to the school and started her way home. She kept her eyes trained on the ground though counting the cracks in the sidewalk as she went along, mumbling the numbers out loud.

"Twenty seven, twenty eight…" Her voice quite soft for a child of her age. Well trained to stay that way.

Trailing the girl counting cracks and wearing the yellowish tattered sundress were three other children; three female students to be exact. Two platinum blondes and a brunette, all in the same class as the girl, all her same age, but unlike her they all were well to do and out to get the girl who was so unsuspecting.

Her name… it wasn't important to her really, it was _lame_. According to Stacy, Lucy, and Jen anyways. Her teachers always said her name was so unique and that it was a good name to have, but she still hated it. She didn't go to a school like the rest of the kids, her school was very upscale and well to do, lots of money was being pored into her education. She knew it was a lie though.

"Fifty four."

It was only a cover for the state, all the money that was to be used to fed, clothe, and take care of her otherwise was being used by her brother; whom she lived with. Used to bring whores home, to pay for drugs and alcoholic drinks; very expensive alcohol. According to her brother at least.

"Seventy seven."

She never wanted to go home either, she hated it there. She knew it wasn't normal to be beaten and slaved to clean a run down rut of a home in the narrows. It was full of dust and mold, bugs and blood even that it made her skin crawl every time she got close; and she knew it wasn't normal to have to please her older brother when a whore wouldn't come his way.

"Eighty six."

She kicked a can as hard as she could, tears now leaking out her eyes a little. There was nothing she could do though. Hearing the tin bounce off the near brick wall was normal, but hearing a loud human squeak was not.

"Jen you idiot!" Neither was hearing a voice, calling a name she knew.

Her head lifted quickly to look in the direction the tin can had gone and saw two girls looking at each other, the third looking at her. Her heart began to pound and she turned down the street taking off as fast as her feet would take her down an old alleyway that led to the almost year round carnival / park area in the narrows. The three girls quickly following behind her, running after her.

When the alleyway opened up to the park she turned to look behind her and saw that they were only meters behind her adrenalin filled body. No choice really for her as she ditched her school bag only taking the small fuzzy thing that had been in the side pocket. Her hand tightening around it like it was her livelihood, and to her it was.

Turn after turn and running though the growing crowd, her heart pounding with every step and eyes not even really seeing where she was going anymore. The world around her had become a blur and it was getting darker with the now setting sun and clouded sky. She was going to get rained on, possibly beat up and scolded for being home late. The first two she would take over the last any day, but if she could at least avoid one of them… it was worth it for now to keep running.

Yet it seemed her luck ran out. As she hit a dead end she turned to double back hoping to slip around the three girls, yet they had kept up fairly well and were now backing her into the small nook of tent material.

"J-just leave me alone." Her voice still quiet, so she wasn't taken very seriously.

Putting the fuzzy thing in front of her; and pulling out a small sewing needle from her sundress pocket, she reviled it to just be a teddy bear a badly beaten up one at that. One eye was missing, in it's place a large black X for an eye, the nose had lost it's shine and was a dull grayish black color, one could tell that the limbs had been ripped off at least once on each of them, and small chunk was missing from the left ear. The bear's fur was frayed and only gave the appearance of being soft yet to the touch it felt like burlap.

"Haha! Look how _cute_ she is." One of the blondes remarked cocking her head to the girl about to go into tears, trying to hide herself in the corner of the tents.

"Stacy… she's got that doll thing again. I heard she could kill people with it." The other blonde had spoken up, barley enough for her to hear.

"Yeah right." Her companion scoffed, "What do you say Stacy?"

The brunette girl, apparently Stacy and also the tallest of the four girls, had her back against the wall just starring at the frightened girl in the now bloody colored skyline from the setting sun. Holding, no-less, a small carnival style bag of popcorn.

"Heh, do you know that you're bleeding you stupid girl." Stacy's voice cold as ice and it gave a bone chilling effect.

The girls eyes dropped for a second in confusion, she hadn't fallen while running so she shouldn't be hurt. They clouded blue's snapped back up glaring at the brunette girl who was smirking at her, they narrowed a little and she drug the pin needle right under the eye of the teddy bear ripping it and letting the stuffing show.

"Go to hell and burn there you fucker, may the demons of the underworld eat your soul." Her voice no longer soft and calm, but harsh and close to mimicking the same iciness coming from the taller girl. Then stabbed the needle into the top of the bears head, making the motion of a gun when she stuck it in.

The crushing of popcorn could be heard as Stacy smashed it in her hand, "I'm going to enjoy beating your fucking body into a bloody mess you whore." she dropped the now destroyed bag of once good smelling popcorn onto the ground but only got two steps before the two blondes screamed.

All eyes turned to see a man on the ground, more screams were heard as a shot from a gun sounded blowing the man's head off and blood splattering on the three girls… the one in the corner only getting specks of it. The three turned slowly back to the girl holding the bear, eyes wide at her expressionless face; truly the girl didn't know what to think, had she really just killed someone?

As the thunder sounded and the rain began to pour the three that were after her ran for it, a water drop landing right below her eye. Stacy was right though, she was bleeding; just a little, in the very same place she had cut the teddy bear. As the water droplet slid down her cheek it got caught up in the small cut on her face making it sting a little, the drop kept running down her face though only blood stained as it ran, making it look like she had just cried blood.

She let her eyes drift away from the man with no head to the popcorn on the ground she was going to eat it after they were done beating her up; but now it was ruined and stained a bloodier red than the Carmel apples or even the bleeding sun itself.

_**- End of Flashback -**_

Jonathan had watched as Autumn stopped starring up at the rain like it was going to kill her and he continued to watch as she fell to the ground unconscious.

'_Wonder what that was about.'_ Scarecrow commented as Jonathan moved to scoop the girl into his arms. He didn't answer back though, knowing that she just had a flashback of some sorts. It might and probably was to much form her mind to handle at the moment. He had no choice to set her down on the ground as he unlocked his car, a black shiny something or another, he really didn't care too much as long as it ran smoothly.

Once again he picked her up after opening the passengers side of the car and set her down in the leather seat; college professor pays quite well actually, and buckled her in.

"That damn girls going to pass out in the middle of the street one day." He sighed a little, shutting the door of the car and walking around to the other side. Jonathan slipped into the drivers seat himself and started the car. As it almost silently came to life he pulled out of the parking lot and down the road to the main street a sinister violin and string instrument piece lightly coming from out of the radio.

The rain became heavier and lighting stuck out in the sky lighting up the inside of the car right before a loud thundering boom echoed in the night; neither waking the sleeping, dreaming Autumn.

* * *

**See, told ya my muse was coming back and it's back more maniacal than ever. So hope you all enjoyed the seventh chapter of HMF. If anyone was wondering I was thinking of "A Dream Within a Dream by Nox Arcana" when I spoke of the radio music, it seemed very fitting.**

**As always I welcome all reviews, flame or not. -Taku.**

( As a side note, this chapter was re-uploaded for a small Title change. )


	9. Parasites Don't Need a Reason: Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins, The Dark knight, or any of the character's in them. I own my OC's, my contributed ideas, and the Tale of the Crow & the Scarecrow, that is all.  
**Thanks to Artemis Queen of the Stars, twilightRose9492, Numbervania, and moon, for reviewing. Also a thanks to Numbervania for noticing that I said "Blue" instead of "Gray" for her eyes on the last chapter._

* * *

__The rain became heavier and lighting stuck out in the sky lighting up the inside of the car right before a loud thundering boom echoed in the night; neither waking the sleeping, dreaming Autumn._

* * *

**-Harvest Moon Fable-**

**-Chapter Eight: Parasites Don't Need a Reason: Part One-**

Jonathan had pulled his car into a parking space with a number thirty three poorly painted on the ground in white; to a middle class apartment building between the heart of Gotham and the college campus. It rose only four stories high and contained about twenty residents, the rest of the apartments were either for show or empty and probably would never be filled.

Sighing he looked over to the girl still sleeping peacefully in the seat next to himself, _'Little Crow's quite the heavy sleeper, eh?'_

"Will you shut up for once?" Actually acknowledging the pestering voice in his head was probably a bad move as he could feel an unnatural smile creep onto his face.

Shaking his head a little; the smile to fall off just as quickly as it had appeared on his face. Setting that blank look of his back on, he got out of the car and walked around to the passengers side. Opening the door, unbuckling the still soundly sleeping Autumn, and hoisting her in his arms, Jonathan strode to the elevator. He was **not** going to carry her three stories.

As he stepped into the elevator he felt her body shaking slightly, figuring it was from the cold coming from the nights air he set her down in the corner and pressed the round white button that had a number three on it so it lit up a pale yellow color and the doors closed to take the two to the third story. Jonathan then slipped off his brown sweater vest, thinking back to earlier in the day when she had curled her fists into the material; and he slipped it on over her rich blue colored sweater.

It was obviously too large for her but it would do for the time being. As he picked her up again the elevator dinged, signaling that they had reached their floor. The door slid soundlessly open to an empty pale blue wallpapered hall with white doors lining it on both sides periodically. Walking to the end of the hall Jonathan set Autumn back down in the corner and unlocked his white door with a battered silver key, then picked her up once more heading in and kicking the door shut with his foot. He looked to his bedroom's door then made a small turn to his right, laying her on the couch that faced a modest sized plasma television and behind it a large window with a city skyline of Gotham.

Watching as she snuggled down into the material his lips twitched upwards into something that could be called a smile, "Sweet dreams, little Crow."

**-Later that Evening-**

As Autumn's dream and memory of the bloody carnival faded into the darkness, reality set in. She was on her side, the right side to be exact, something soft beneath her unlike the hard ground she thought she might end up on. Whatever she was on, was cool to the touch yet her body felt warm. Her eyes finally being willed open she found herself to be in a dark room, only lit by the city lights and a shining, almost half, moon.

Looking around she spotted a television directly in front of her that was off, a red light shining only slightly to show where the power button was at. Her eye's moved on and she spotted a bookcase to her left against the wall, with a moderate size amount of books on it, still too dark to see how many or even the color; besides that the wood was probably a darker kind. They moved on once again as she reached her limit without sitting up her eyes went back to in front of her then to the floor; carpeted.

It seemed like hours upon hours had passed by for her; thinking the twins were worried and probably actually looking for her almost scared her. She slowly pushed up on the couch to a semi sitting position when a voice spoke and startled her, her body falling back onto the leather sofa.

"Ah. You're awake." It was Jonathan's voice, although she wasn't sure where in the room it was coming from. Nor did she need to know when his body stepped around from the side of the couch to stand in front of her, then kneel down, "I hope I didn't wake you."

His shining icy blue eyes standing out even against the darkness, yet they didn't give her that feeling of warmness like they used to. Feeling a little uncomfortable under his gaze she shifted a little then looked back to the floor, passing it as just being tired.

"Mh. No, you didn't." Her voice sounding honestly sleepy.

Jonathan's hand had reached out and stroked her face gently as the last of her sentence came out of her mouth, and Autumn closed her eyes when his skin contacted with her face. "Are you tired still?"

Her head only nodded in response, but her thoughts went back to the twins, "Sammy, and Jackie… they must be worried." Moving a little to get up once again and look for her cell phone, she was met with Jonathan pushing her back down on the sofa.

"It's alright, they called asking about you and I explained what had happened. You're staying here tonight; since I do not have to teach in the morning and you do not have class." It took her several blinks to register this new information; but when she did her head nodded once more for a response.

Her mouth opened again this time only to let out a small yawn as her body protested to the lack of air she wasn't in taking. Slowly she pushed Jonathan's hand off her and she sat up. Her hair in slight dismay and her gray orbs for eyes still looking at the carpeting below her. "… I'm hungry." Not even sure where that came from she realized it was rude to just blurt out that she was hungry as Jonathan stood up, "Not that I can't wait… I… Have you eaten? I mean… I give up." Autumn wasn't the type of person to wake up with an alert mind, so she snuggled back down onto the couch.

Jonathan on the other hand didn't mind. He hadn't eaten his lunch when he had went out for it, nor had he any breakfast that day; let alone fed himself when he got home with an unconscious Autumn. As he stood he continued to listen to her ramblings and looked over to the dark kitchen behind the sofa… the last time he even tried to make toast for himself it just about burned the place down.

"No. Why don't we go out, there's a nice Italian restaurant that I've been meaning to go." Taking Autumn to the restaurant would make a good alibi and cover when he went to start his dealings with the Falcone family.

"… Are you sure?" Autumn mumbled from her snuggled spot on the couch.

"Very. Let me go get dressed and I'll see if I can remember where that dress shop is along the way." Jonathan's eyes turn their attention back down to Autumn waiting for her reply, if any.

All that she had heard though was everything before he said "and." Her cheeks were flushed and images of a naked Jonathan standing over her flooded her mind. Tentatively she looked up at him; to her disappointment though, he was in pajama bottoms, only missing his shirt and socks. Nothing she hadn't already seen when they were younger. Her cheeks still burning though as her eyes took in the bare of his chest, he really had grown tall and one wouldn't be able to tell he actually had muscle under his clothes.

"Auh… sure." Her reply was quiet and almost sounded like a question, Jonathan on the other hand didn't really care. He quickly leaned down and kissed her forehead then walked off back to his room. He needed to call before hand to let the Falcone's know he was going to be arriving in a few hours.**

* * *

**

**Sorry to cut short, but the timing is still being worked out in this; figured I'd just split it in two and leave out a boring middle. So part two of chapter eight will be coming shortly. ( And that could mean in a few hours, days, or weeks. ) Send me a review, they always help me write more when I'm not lazy and actually read them. -Taku**


	10. Parasites Don't Need a Reason: Part Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins, The Dark knight, or any of the character's in them. I own my OC's, my contributed ideas, and the Tale of the Crow & the Scarecrow, that is all.**

**Thanks to **_**whysosiriusblack45**_** and **_**TheInvincibleKay**_**, for the reviews. And a big thanks to my ( Forced ) beta reader, my hubby; you know who you are.**

**

* * *

**

"_Auh… sure." Her__ reply was quiet and almost sounded like a question, Jonathan on the other hand didn't really care. He quickly leaned down and kissed her forehead then walked off back to his room. He needed to call before hand to let the Falcone's know he was going to be arriving in a few hours._

_

* * *

_

**-Harvest Moon Fable-**

**-Chapter Eight: Parasites Don't Need a Reason: Part Two-**

Only a mere hour later Autumn had already begun to complain, the source of her insistent ramblings, was a particular old dress shoppe on main street. She had been quiet all the way until he parked in a narrow parking space at the shoppe.

"I'm not wearing it." Autumn's voice a flat dull tone as she stared down a beautiful rich plum colored cocktail dress. It's cute but overly large; in her opinion, bow in the back poking out from behind it, staring back at her. A matching pair of plum colored strapped heels neatly placed below the hanging dress, "Besides, it's expensive."

Jonathan standing behind Autumn with an uptight looking sales clerk began to get irritated with her. She would never let him buy her anything; the only time was at the carnival, where she insisted that she'd pay him back, "Price doesn't matter." He completely ignored the fact that she didn't want to wear the dress; he knew if she had her way they'd end up going as they were, walking into a cheap diner and to add to the list, insult Falcone while he was at it. He'd be better off turning himself into the police than have Falcone's men get a hold of him; not while his experiments haven't proved very successful at this stage.

The clerk had beamed at his words however, smiling with a neat set of pearly whites and giving him the ' one moment ' look before she rushed off into the back. He really didn't care and stood still, only moving to shift the weight on his feet. Arms crossed over his chest in annoyance as he waiting for Autumn; even if he called a head his time was running out to get to the restaurant, order, and at least begin to feed Autumn before it closed at two am. He had to conduct his business during open hours, and it being almost midnight frustrated him to no ends. Scarecrow wasn't in any better shape; his personality begging to show itself and complain to Jonathan.

Autumn wasn't too thrilled with this situation stood with both feet planted firmly on the ground like a stubborn mule, her arms a mirror of Jonathan's; crossed just under her modest bust. The rich blue sweater of hers clashing with the pale's and vibrant off burnt orange color theme of the shoppe. Jeans making their way from out of under the sweater were easily spotted among slacks, skirts, and dresses. Her tussled brown locks of hair only adding to the scene of dismay.

"I'm still not wearing it." Her tone hadn't changed since the last time she spoke. Body shifting from the demanding position, she shifted most of her weight onto her right foot; body following in suit. Her hip stuck out slightly and a knee bent only a fraction or two. Her cold gray orbs not moving away from the classy cocktail dress in front of her for even a second.

The clicking of heels didn't get Autumn to move at all, and Jonathan only glanced as the clerk came back, another female coworker in tow with her.

"I'm sure the miss here will just _adore_ this one." The first clerks bubbly sweet voice filled the practically empty shoppe. Holding up a small white box and moving into the range of Autumn's reach; the second clerk staying behind with a pair of gaudy silver colored diamond encrusted heels in hand.

A muttered, _I'm sure I won't,_ never reached the ears of anyone in the room besides the one muttering them. Autumn finally turned around and looked down at the box, her eyes drifting to the bar code; looking for a price tag. Not having much time however the lid of the box slide off to show a silvery colored mini dress, glittering with diamonds; every inch of the dress covered in them.

"It's the latest in female Russian fashion; it comes with matching heels and a free necklace of your choice." The first sales clerk again spoke, her voice slightly annoying the unhappy Autumn.

The dress almost blinding in the store lights made Autumn look away to settling on staring at the clerks face and curly platinum blonde hair, "How much?" Although it was a question her tone made it easily sound like a statement.

"There's no price for beauty." Inching the box closer to Autumn the clerk was only hoping to make a quick sale on a disaster dress.

Autumn finally sighed in defeat however, catching the attention of Jonathan and the two clerks, "Alright then."

Ecstatic the first clerk started to move to the register with the white box; the second silent on in tow once again, "May I ask how you will be paying for this today?" Looking over her shoulder the clerk stopped dead as she saw Autumn actually heading towards the door.

Before even Jonathan had time to speak Autumn had moved to the door and pointed with her index finger to a dark satin blue, mid-length dress. A modest one with a straight across collar from shoulder to shoulder, no sleeves, a corset fixture was holding the shape of the upper part of the dress, a black satin ribbon lazily tied around the middle. Below the dress were a pair of black strapped heels, the lights around it burnt out from use here and there. Most important however, there was a large orange tag hanging from one shoulder with bold red letters stating: "CLEARANCE 80% OFF."

"That one," her hand dropped back into it's crossing with her other as soon as she knew the clerk and Jonathan were paying somewhat of attention, "I'll put it on in the back."

12:23am Thursday morning.

It wasn't unusual to see couples, dates, or friends going out to eat this late in Gotham city. Well only those who had money and lived away from the dangerous parts of the city; like the Narrows. To Autumn's surprise however this is almost exactly where they went. Just under Gotham's main freeway bridge in a shabby place, that could easily be called the Narrows, was a quant Italian run restaurant; one with two large bouncers at the front door.

She felt silly wearing such a nice dress to a place like this, and Jonathan in a dress suit was over doing in her mind; not that she didn't like seeing him in it.

Hearing a click on her side of the car, her door opened and she all but screamed. Not realizing Jonathan had already gotten out to open her door, "Are you coming?" His voice arrogant and commanding, he wasn't really asking but telling her to get out of the car.

Nodding and not trusting her voice thus let a snide remark escape, she gave him her hand and felt herself slightly pulled from the car. Jonathan had reached around her form and shut the door locking it from his key ring auto lock as he tugged on her to follow him. His long strides making it somewhat hard for her to keep up; even if she was tall.

As planned out in her mind the bouncers stopped them, "Got any ID on ya?" The two could have been twins, both heavy set, in all black, and sunglasses; even though it the middle of the night. Jonathan however seemed unfazed by the two men and produced his wallet from within a pocket of his dress suit jacket. Flipping it open and holding it to the mans face only long enough for the bouncer to get his name before he snapped it shut and placed it back; holding Autumn by the arm now and close to him, "Crane, you're that guy who called, right. Anyways go on in." Stepping aside, his arm bent at the elbow and thumb pointed behind him at the door.

Once again tugging Autumn along Jonathan muttered _doctor _under his breath and walked in with her on his arm. He made sure they were seating quickly; near the back of course.

Autumn was struck, how could such a lovely restaurant like this be stuck in a place like this? She thought for sure it would look like an old sailors diner or something of the sorts, but to her amazement the outside was _far _different from the inside. It could easily be called first class with five stars. All of this was of course until they sat near the back and she spotted what looked like to be the mafia surround by hookers. Not that she had anything against hookers, but it was a restaurant; right? This is when it hit her that this quant little place, was a _Mafia run _restaurant.

No time to say anything about it to Jonathan, as a skittish looking waiter boy appeared at their table ready to take an order from them, "W-what can I get you t-two?"

"Pollo al Mattone and a bottle of Barolo." Jonathan didn't skip a beat like the stuttering waiter boy and handed the poor nervous boy the menu, promptly look at Autumn to speak up before he ordered for her.

"Uh," Looking back at the menu in her hands she noticed that Jonathan's choice was a type of grilled chicken, "I'll have… the same." She smiled a little at the boy as she handed him own menu to him and watched him awkwardly walk away. Turning her head back to him she practically blurted the first string of thoughts in her head, "I didn't know you ate meat."

Jonathan simply blinked at her from across their booth seating before shifting a little to cross his legs, "Protein pills weren't really enough after a while." He lied very easily to her, knowing that the protein pills would oddly enough cause that annoying voice in his head to act up; eating meat was a small sacrifice in turn of having a quieter mind. _**'Always finding ways to make me zip it, huh, Jonny-kins.'**_

"Well, glad you see it my way finally," Autumn scoffed, probably getting on his nerves but she didn't care at the moment as more questions flooded the front of her mind, "Why are we in a Mafia run restaurant?"

Her question not taking Jonathan off guard at all; he knew she was smart, but the answer had eluded him and he remained silent. Sitting a little straighter in the booth if that was even possibly for the man he reached up with his left hand and lightly touched the corner of his glasses frames; correcting them on his face, moving them only a few fractions worth. His whole persona giving off indifference to this current situation.

She figured it out pretty quickly, not that she minded; and it was almost a shock that this _didn't _come as a shock to her, "Just don't do anything too stupid, alright." Her head turning to look out at the rest of the room, ending her side of the speaking between them. Even though she had a many more of questioning, it probably wasn't the right time to ask.

As she continued to scan the room a rather drunken man with two girls _hanging_ all over him sauntered up to their table; making Autumn wrinkle her nose slightly at the overly powerful smell of alcohol coming from them.

"H-ey thur. Wha's a pre-t-ty girl like y-ou doin' in a pla-ce like thi-s, wif such-a s-stiff like h-him?" His words slurred and a disgrace to the English language.

Her stomach turning a little for the worse; memories of a drunken abusive brother flooding her mind. Her gray eyes; hidden behind her glasses and still looking at the drunk, widened slightly. A hand found it's way to her stomach, feeling the cool of the satin under her palm. Jonathan stood and stepped between the drunk and Autumn; seating himself next to her. He slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her body close to his; almost pulling her onto his lap. His hold tight but soothing to her.

"H-ey, I saw h-er firs-st bu-d-dy." The drunk moving closer to them, the two girls staying behind; it almost seemed as if they were giggling. Autumn couldn't care less, she just wanted them to leave before she got too sick to eat anything.

Jonathan had been facing Autumn the entire time; not that she really knew what was going on outside her own head at the moment. He lightly kissed the side of her head, her now silky smooth brown locks receiving it with indifference. This small action however brought her out of her own little world, doe like eyes staring at him; asking what was going on. He sighed and turning to the face the drunken man an icy look set on his usually passive boyish face, "I'd advise you to leave. Now." An under laying tone of venom in his otherwise stoic voice.

It sent chills down Autumn's spine; she honestly wasn't sure if she should be more afraid of the drunk or of the man next to her. Man. The word hit her with a different meaning, not just male; no, Jonathan had grown up from his childhood. He wasn't the awkward, lanky, boy she had lived with so long ago anymore. For the first time the smell of his cologne set it, his tight embrace on her, his very presence sending a rush of new butterflies to her already upset stomach; a heat flushing over her cheeks and eyes down cast to the hand at her waist.

1am on the dot.

The night… morning, had been going good after their little drunkard incident. The man had passed out after a few moments of him and Crane staring each other down. Crane. Did she really think of him like that now? No, he was still her Jonathan; he'd always be hers.

_A whisper, a voice in her head. No it was outside. A younger Autumn and a boy; he was carrying her through the lightly snow dusted ground. "You'll always be mine," Her head pounding and vision blacking out here and there; did he know she was hurt, that she was awake somewhat now? _

"_You'll always be _ours,_" that wasn't the boy's voice, were there more people? Why was she theirs… her body was shifted, making her head pound more; body become dizzy, she felt sick and her feet were cold. _

Autumn was snapped from the memory by Jonathan lightly tapping her shoulder, "Autumn," He was beside her all through dinner and now still sat next to her with half eaten desert; only a few glasses of wine had been drunk as well, "Did you hear me?"

Looking at him confused for a moment she shook her head no, "Sorry, I was reliving another memory. Could you tell me again?"

"What was it about?" His interest peaked; not only his, but also his _other's._

She lightly chewed on the inside of her lip, nervous to tell him what it was about, "Just some snow and feeling dizzy, not much," That wasn't lie, just not the whole truth.

Jonathan knew this as well, he could see her fidgeting but wasn't going to push the matter as he had more important things to take care of, "Ah. I'm going to leave you here for a little bit. Business," He started to scoot out of the booth's seat but was stopped by a clinging Autumn; who had at some point attached herself to his arm. Her doe innocent eyes staring up at him. She seemed scared, that thought almost brought a smile to his face. He leaned over to her and placed a chaste kiss on her slightly parted lips. Easily slipping away from her afterwards.

1:54am.

Autumn had slowly finished off her desert leaving Jonathan's untouched; she didn't like it anyways. Her arms now folded on the table, head placed on them, and her eyes closed. She was sleeping again.

The head of the Falcone family and a well know man soon to take his place as head, walked with Jonathan back to their table, "So it's a deal then." The head of the families voice velvety smooth with a sludgy undertone; one only a mafia boss could ever have.

"As soon as I get in contact with him and finish my, product." He only stumbled for a mere moment over his words realizing they were close to Autumn.

"This yours?" Carmine Falcone, next in line for boss, had addressed Jonathan looking at the sleeping Autumn.

"Yes, she must have fallen asleep." His tall form moved to the booth and gently slid his arms under her, pulling her out and holding her as he finished talking to the Falcone's.

Autumn could feel his arms under her, and the motion of being picked up; she had been woken up when they had gotten too close. Only catching a word here or there, she didn't know what they were talking about, nor did she care at all. Lightly curling her fists into his dress suit, she snuggled closer to him; placing her head at the crook of his neck.

"Sleepin' beauty's awake." The younger Falcone spoke again. The attention of the trio on the girl in Jonathan's arms all over again.

"It's fine. She's just a student of mine, a good alibi." He lied through his teeth, there wasn't anyway he was going to tell them she was his sister; step sister, lover, _our little crow._ It didn't matter, he still wasn't going to say anything, "I'll be in touch within the next month, when the university has it's break."

"Sounds good, we'll most likely be here." The head of the Falcone family turned on a dime and strode away, his next in line following with an air of arrogance.

Jonathan swore right then and there he would subject that man to his worst fears, and toy with his mind until it collapsed. He felt Autumn shift in his arms once more; muttering, "Parasites don't need a reason; let him be Jonathan." He thought, however brief, that she had read his mind. Thinking back however she had said that once, when Bo Griggs had done something again. It was too long ago to remember and Bo was dead now, so it didn't matter.

2:08am.

Autumn was placed inside the back seat Jonathan's car; which he thanked wasn't stolen, got in himself and started it. He turned on the heater and took his suit jacket off, placing it over her still sleeping form. Scarecrow was present as well for this action, both of them rethinking her words just before they had left. Perhaps they were a pair of parasites as well; neither of them really had a reason for wanting to keep the little crow, besides selfish desires of comfort.

Turning back around Jonathan put his foot on the gas pedal and drove off back towards his apartment.

* * *

**Holy-cows-firey-tounges I actually wrote something. Hope part two didn't disappoint; besides it taking forever to post. So go review it, do it now. I'll sick demon weasels after you if you don't. And don't think I won't do it! -Taku**


	11. Water on a Web of Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins, The Dark knight, or any of the character's in them. I own my OC's, my contributed ideas, and the Tale of the Crow & the Scarecrow, that is all.**

**Thanks to Sturkeen; my ( forced ) Beta reader / Reviewer. All all my reviewers.**

**

* * *

**

_Perhaps they were a pair of parasites as well; neither of them really had a reason for wanting to keep the little crow, besides selfish desires of comfort.__Turning back around Jonathan put his foot on the gas pedal and drove off back towards his apartment._

_

* * *

_

**-Harvest Moon Fable-**

**-Chapter Nine: Water on a Web of Lies-**

Nearly three weeks. It had been three weeks of pizza filled nights, red headed twins bickering, and homework. All without once seeing Jonathan; and it was starting to bother Autumn. There was nothing she could do about it though; so for now she went on living a normal college students life.

"… I forgot my lab notes in Chemistry." The seated Autumn stood from her bed, her bare legs felling the rush of blood as she uncurled them, "I'll be back in a bit."

Jackie and Sammy both too tired to protest about their dear friend and roommate going out past campus hours to look in the dark for some notes that probably got locked in the room; just laid together on Sammy's bed, "Kay… bring me a fish."

Autumn's lips twisted into a small grin, "What for?" Her body moving around the room at a moderate pace as she got some pants to replace her shorts, and a modest shirt.

Not moving from their spot Jackie spoke up once more, "I want to slap Sam with it. It'd be funny." As the words left her mouth Sammy slapped Jackie's arm, the sound barley reaching Autumn's ears.

"Yeah… it would be." Sammy agreed and Autumn giggled at the two; slipping out the door and locking it behind her.

No longer cold feet carrying her down the dark halls of the dorm rooms, although dark that doesn't mean quiet. Ignoring the sounds of party goers and one night stands, she reached the connecting doors that lead to the campus. Not to her surprise, they were locked; she'd have to take the long way around. Making her way out to opposite end of the dorm she walked through a crowd of drunk parting college students; only a few bumping into or talking to her along her way. Easily slipping through the pulled back gated fence of the campus's backside she continued on; never once thinking that she shouldn't be there.

After actually trying the front, which was hardly ever unlocked, Autumn stood there staring at the large double doors. '_It's a nice night. The cool air feels great… I really wish this door would open.'_ Looking up at the dark Gotham sky, she couldn't see any stars, even the brightest ones that could be seen with the city's lights. _'It's going to rain… fuck.'_

One of her not so smart idea's _popped_ into her mind. Just as lighting lit up the sky and a rolling thunder crackled through the air, Autumn jumped onto a dumpster on the side of the main building. _'My class is on the second floor…'_ Looking up the side of the old style, but newer brick building she spotted her target. A fire escape ladder; leading all the way to the roof is she wanted to go.

Other students had done this sort of thing many times and told of their success; or of being caught and temporally suspended. All told of exactly how to enter without breaking the windows, and leaving each room with great detail. Jackie and Sammy included; if not the master minds of it all. Now this was considered trespassing, breaking, and entering. In Autumn's mind it was entering, and taking back her notes so she could get a good grade on next Mondays test.

Her feet hit the tile floors of the chemistry lab's floor with a resounding thud, and a slight throbbing in her heels. It had been a longer drop than she thought it would be. Knowing the room fairly well she quickly attained her studying notes and made her way back to the window. She'd have to move something for her to reach back up and go out of it.

As her hands placed themselves on a lone high school desk; why Mr. Robertson had it she would never know, a scream echoed down the halls and rang in her ears.

Today was not Autumn's best thinking day as she; and her precious notes, went to the lab's door. Surprisingly finding it unlocked. It opened with ease and another loud whimper filled the dead, dark empty halls. Her body drawn to the sound walked cautiously down the halls; listening to each cry, every whimper, and heard just about blood curdling screams.

By the time she had reached the middle of the lecture hall they had died down in frequency however, but still louder than before when heard. _'What hall am I in anyways?'_ About to carry on with looking for the source, the source found her. Another shriek echoing out from behind a door off to her left.

"NO! I-… Stop! Get them off!" Instant recognition, _'That's Bridgett's voice.'_ Autumn at that moment had second thoughts about just walking away and leaving her to whatever her fate might be. She turned and placed a hand on the door knob; twisting it open and slowly pushing the door to look inside.

There on the ground was the bubbly blonde, her arms pinned down by two hands; and a body straddling hers. She was thrashing around wildly, her mouth open in silent screams; less often she would produce sound out of it. Another loud yelp left her throat as lightning struck outside the window; lighting up Autumn's face from the doorway. A rolling thunder drowning the pathetic cry's from the blonde.

So focused on Bridgett's torment she had yet to really realize there was another in the room. Said person easily standing; calmly walking there way to the door. Bridgett wasn't thrashing to get away from that person… she was trying to claw at herself. Her long cat like nails digging bloodied gouges out of her flesh. Carving out her once _perfect_ legs, arms, stomach, and face.

The blood shown brightly from the lightning strikes in the sky, and Autumn couldn't take her eyes off the sight; she was in awe.

**-Jonathan-**

Huskily whispering into the blonde's ear; Jonathan smirked at how easy this was, "I'll pick you up at nine then." His hands on either side of the more than willing girl, his frame slightly touching hers, a leg bent to brush against her own practically bare one.

Her face, framed by slightly tussled blonde locks, shown a brilliant pale pink with red tint in the cheeks, "I'll be waiting." Her voice flirty and heavy from lack of breath.

With no need to further the scene, least someone actually come by and see the two; Jonathan quickly removed himself from the blonde girl. Turning without another word and walked off to teach his next class, actually going to be late to it. A breathless, but grinning Bridgett Anderson left still leaning against the wall. Her slim fingers touching themselves to her glossy pink lower lip. To her this was a dream come true, the handsome, successful, Scarecr- _Doctor_ Jonathan Crane, had just forcefully made out with and demanded a date with her.

To Jonathan it was a living hell. He had wished for those lips to be Autumn's, that it was her body he was pressed up against a wall with. He'd gotten what he wanted however, a _very _willing… test subject.

Later that night after he had picked up the bubbly blonde, he'd come up with a lame excuse to go onto the campus grounds. Taking her with him they made their way to his class room. Her with the thought of a little role-play and him with how she'd sound when she screamed in witless terror.

"So, Professor Crane," Her arms wrapping them selves around his waist, her body pressing itself to his back. He had been looking for his test toxin that he left in the drawers when she'd done this; making him stiffen from the awkward and unwelcome contact, "What-cha looking for?" Her head poking around his frame to look.

Irritated, he detached himself from her hold, "My… Planner."

She took the hesitation in his answer to be playful, "We could always look for it later." Not feeling dishearten in the least that he had removed her arms from him, her advances continued, "Besides; wouldn't it have been easier to look if the… lights were on?" She did have a point.

Jonathan, never needing the lights in familiar settings, cursed himself. His hand brushing a small pocket sized canister however brought a smile to his face, "You know. You _do_ have a point Miss Anderson." Easily backing the girl into a corner he smiled even more like a predator.

"Mhm." Her nervousness was begging to show, she didn't except _this_ to actually happen. She'd _wished_ it would; for her another dream come true.

The only thing she found herself was in however, was trouble; and not the playful kind. He had sprayed her with something, her body crumpling to the floor. Visions of spiders, rats, anything she'd ever feared around her. They couldn't have been real and she knew it, but she still screamed and thrashed to get them away from her.

Jonathan was grinning, the twisted devilish smirk not his own. _'It works. __**Of course it does.**__ Should we be taking notes on this? __**We need a more direct approach.**__ Do we?' _Scarecrow had somehow very easily invaded his mind, and Jonathan didn't have a care in the world about it. His body moving without his will knelt by the shrieking girl; her hand catching him in the face with a slap.

"BASTARD!"

Her voice far too loud for his ears. Chuckling lowly however Crane only slapped her back in response, "What?" The grin not fading from his now fox like face, "Did you think I'd fall for a petty little slut like you?" His laughter grew as hot tears started spilling from the girls eyes. Her visions still haunting her, "Tell me what you see." His voice commanding, no longer a shred of laughter in it; the grin slowly fading out.

"P-please… I-I want them to stop… please, please… make it stop." Her whimpering voice full of rambles, Crane rolled his eyes at the pathetic sight.

She had stopped thrashing around as much, only a jerk here or there. His toxin had only lasted a few minutes and was wearing off. He couldn't have that. Giving her another dose, he realized that he also had inhaled some of the substance. The reason why his other, this Scarecrow of his, was able to speak so clearly; and actually move his body. _'An interesting development. __**Hehe, I like it.**__ I'm sure you do; now quiet down. I'm working.' _

Lightning filled the room with light, the poor girl's eyes pupils were dilated; her lips slightly parted gasping for air. She was terrified, almost unable to move; that was of course under the thunder echoed through the class room. Her shrill voice crying out as she curled herself into a ball like shape on the floor.

Crane couldn't examine her like this. He fought with her form to lay her out right, back to the ground, face up. She looked very placid for a few moments. That was when he noticed her trying to dig a massive hole into her own arm with her long, bloodied red nails. His lips twitched upwards. _'Self mutilation to get away from her fear. __**If she bleeds all over the floor we're done. **_**Stop her**_**.'**_

It was true. This girl was going to end up missing in an _accident _anyways, one involving the wrong place at the wrong time and some _thug_, **'Bum off the street?'** stealing Crane's car… her inside of course. Said car's breaks give out and they crash; both dying.

He could always get a new car; he hated car shopping.

Pinning her arms away from herself he straddled her, holding her down firmly. Cold and calculating eyes took in every detail of the frightened blonde. Dilated pupils, self mutilation, screaming was a given. She had slapped him and next pleaded with him at one point, to make _them_ stop. He'd never figured out what she was seeing.

About to ask her again he heard another noise, not from the whimpering girl below him but from the door to his class room. It had been creaked open slightly a figure in the shadows watching them. _'Not even the guards supposed to be here. I paid them all off tonight. Another teacher? A student perhaps?'_ Thoughts of being caught were spreading rapidly through his mind.

Another lightning flash lit of the face of the shadowy doorway figure. _**'Looks like the little crow came to see our show.'**_ Autumn's eyes were dead locked onto the girls body below him. As the thunder sounded; a rolling almost continuous sound, he stood. Slowly moving back to stay in the dark. His body moving along to back wall, inching closer to Autumn's. She had pushed the door open a little more as she kept watching the blonde on the floor. Autumn's almost filled with the expression of glee and awe. Turning his head back to the helpless blonde on the floor he watched as she began to dig out her own flesh; spilling her blood onto the tile floor below.

**-Autumn-**

She knew the other person in the room had moved closer to her, she knew that she could be killed, raped, tormented like the bloody Bridgett on the floor. This was such sweet revenge however; nothing compared to locking her in a closet. She almost wanted to thank the person who'd done this to her; and said person was now within touching distance.

"Make it stop!" Bridgett had cried out again, what was wrong with her anyways? Her curious body inched closer; the door long since wide open.

It shouldn't have come as a shock to her that someone had grabbed her, she knew they were there; watching her. Yet she couldn't help the startled yelp that came from her. An arm wrapped tightly around her waist, another holding her wrists together. Their body was pressed against her back; slightly bent at the waist. Her notes falling from her grasp and scattering on the floor.

"**Come to watch, lil' crow? It really is a beau'tiful sight… ain't it?" **The voice was coming from next to her ear, a hot breath tickling down her neck. It sounded familiar; but it wasn't the voice that let her know who was holding her. It was what they had said.

Words escaped her however. When a wet substance run along the shell of her ear; Jonathan's tongue glided effortlessly over it. Her whole body became warm, face flushed ruby red and an awkward heat making itself a home just below her stomach as his teeth grazed over the lobe; nipping down on it and tugging lightly.

Bridgett's ear splitting scream shattered the moment. She was starting to choke on several bodily fluids and was thrashing around again.

'_This is… what am I doing, getting… over a scene as… this is…'_ Her thoughts flustered; even though she'd never admit how much she was enjoying what had just occurred, "Jon-Jonathan?" Her voice quiet. She really hoped it was him.

"Yes?" His silky voice calmed her somewhat, but his lips had brushed over her ear as he had spoke causing a shiver to run up her spine. Feeling her hands move up to next to her face she blinked, confused by the action. Glancing out of the corner of her eyes she tried to make out his face in the dark. Cool gray's widening as his lips softly placed themselves around her right hands middle finger, "What is it?" His lips moving only fractions over her finger as he spoke.

Autumn was a mess. A bleeding, screaming girl on the floor before them. Caused by Jonathan; so she had as much suspected, but didn't know for sure. Here she was being seductively held by the man she should be demanding answers out of, "I… What, are you… doing here?… What's going on," Her voice cracking slightly at first, but coming out with a strong commanding finish.

It was as if she could feel the smug grin he was wearing when he spoke, "You're shivering," Her face still a flushed red felt hotter, "Is it nice? Seeing that girl tearing herself apart before your eyes in fear," She stiffened as his body pressed full length against her; if her head had the possibility of exploding from heat it would have for she felt an unexpected _lump_ pressing into her lower back.

"…Uah," Her voice failed, unable to think she stared out blankly in front of herself.

An other flash of lightning followed by the pounding of drums from the sky. This one lighting up the whole room, it's sound rattling the windows slightly. It had finally started to rain, and it poured. Water practically washing down the windows in little rivers, pooling outside into large, deep puddles.

The boom echoing around the room didn't faze either two standing, but it ripped a shriek from the once bullying cheerleader on the floor. Her final scream.

Autumn and Jonathan watched as blood ran from her mouth, her now lifeless eyes open in terror. Body sprawled out on the floor in an odd position. It wasn't a very dignifying death; even for someone like her. _'I'm actually… enjoying this… aren't I.'_

"Hn?" Jonathan's voice was able to pull her eyes from the sight and force her to look back into his grinning face, "Wasn't she the girl who tormented you in high school; the one you had wished dead so many times," He spun her around and held her body firmly against his own, "I made that wish of yours come true… didn't I?" That heat in her lower body growing caused her to shift uncomfortably. Jonathan's grin became a little more smug, "… I love you, Autumn."

His body lent down; his lips pressing onto hers in an almost smothering kiss. _'I'm scared. I'm so scared of him.' _Hot tears began to leak from her eyes so she snapped them shut; they weren't much use in the dark anyways. _'I don't want to be here. I'm scared. Jonathan please… stop. Please stop.'_ She only pleaded with him in her mind, for his lips were still on hers; his tongue trying to find a way into her mouth. Her body began to shake from fear, not of him however; but images of her brother. It wasn't her Jonathan she was pinned up against anymore.

"I really do love you."

She hadn't realized the smothering kiss had ended. That he was holding her head with his hand, running his fingers through her hair. She was exhausted. Her body slumping against his, depending on him holding her upright, "Tell me." Her voice soft and quiet.

Jonathan had to hold back a chuckle, _**'She's too easy to take advantage of.'**_ "And what should I tell you?"

She gripped onto his shirt lightly, trying to make herself seem at least a little bit threatening, "That you… you… that you didn't, kill her." Her mental state not coping well with what was happening, she tried hard to believe that this was a dream.

Jonathan smiled, a warm and soft one; one only meant for her to see. He'd lie for her; he'd gladly lie for her anytime. Placing his mouth next to her ear he whispered to her, "I did not kill her."

A soft believing smile spread onto her face as she put her trust in him. Even if he lied to her, she wouldn't care. Easily her body slipped off into the land of dreams forcing Jonathan to pick her up.

The rain had poured heavily on Gotham that night, but it didn't last long; and it didn't need to. Even when a spiders web is hit with pouring rain it breaks. Never fully broken however, and if the spider isn't washed away; its very easy for it to spin a new one. A new web of lies.

* * *

**I've been having a nice time ya know. The 'from point A to point B' ideas have been really just handing themselves over to me on a silver tray, with a side of cookies. That's code for " I've been spending a lot of time in a coffee shop with nothing better to do." **

**Reviews are always accepted, flame or not so do it. Review me, I want your input. -Taku.**


	12. Hold Your Breath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Begins, The Dark knight, or any of the character's in them. I own my OC's, my contributed ideas, and the Tale of the Crow & the Scarecrow, that is all.**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers.~**

**

* * *

**

_The rain had poured heavily on Gotham that night, but it didn't last long; and it didn't need to. Even when a spiders web is hit with pouring rain it breaks. Never fully broken however, and if the spider isn't washed away; its very easy for it to spin a new one. A new web of lies._

_

* * *

_

**-Harvest Moon Fable-**

**-Chapter Ten: Hold Your Breath-**

Autumn had always been a heavy sleeper. Even as she grew this didn't change. Jonathan was making his way through a rowdy group of college students, the smell of marijuana and other substances reminding him of his early childhood growing up around his mother.

**-Flashback-**

"Jonathan!" A woman's loud screeching voice could be heard echoing out of a small run down farming house close to the narrows, but equally as close to Gotham's farming distract.

The little boy with brown hair; no more than the age of eight, tensed and shuddered while he ran. His long thin legs carrying him far away from his home and through a maze of golden cornstalks. His mother's voice still shouting out at him, the sound ringing in his ears. He hated her.

Finally he rested, barley in the mornings first light the boy sat on a lone fence post a good mile away from his home. He dared not to even call it home however. His father; a drunkard, had died not too long ago and he thought that would make everything better. That his mother would be happier and he could not get beaten on as much. He was _very_ wrong. His mother turned for the worse; an unstable condition he never knew about getting the better of her. He soon knew the price of his fathers death - one evening where she had taken him out to the very field he was sitting in now and had beaten him with various objects; at one point he remembered being hit even with a wooden kitchen spoon, all in all, bringing him close to deaths door.

He shuddered once more at the thought of the wooden spoon. His mother eventually just tied him to a pole and seeing his own bloodied hands being tied to the pole of a scarecrows, it's stuffed body pressing against his back, was terrifying. He _had _however met his very first friend then.

'_So.~'_ the voice he had heard was very much like his own, it had a playful mannerism to it however, _'Ya, go't a name kid?' _He had met Scarecrow that day. His friend that watched his back, helped him through school the rest of the year, he even teased him from time to time in a way that may have been upsetting to Jonathan, but he never really minded.

This was one of those days where his Scarecrow had been silent however. His mother had forced him to eat breakfast, she never made him eat breakfast; nor did she hardly ever cook for him. Jonathan did however know what is was_ supposed _to taste like; he was sure she had poisoned him this time.

By the time noon had rolled around however; with his mothers yells no longer reaching him or ringing in his ears, he was sad and hungry again. Scarecrow hadn't shown up to talk to him, or help him. He had left Jonathan all alone; it hurt worse than never being liked by his peers or family. He cried by himself, silently vowing to get back at everyone to make them feel what he felt when around them; fear and isolation.

The sun was setting and his mother had finally come out looking for him, he was found sitting next to that fence post. His face stained from dried tears and red rimmed eyes.

"Jonathan." Her harsh sharp voice waking him from a light slumber, followed by a stinging slap to the face, "So this is where you ran off to; you miserable brat."

The tinnier body of Jonathan fell from his sleeping position onto the brown dirt covered earth. His head now throbbing from the slap and dull thud of his head connecting with the sun warmed ground, he made to prop himself up on his elbows with tears starting to form in his eyes. As soon as he did however, his mother had him gruffly by the back collar of his light and dark blue stripped shirt; lifting him up onto his feet.

His mother, Lucy Crane, wasn't the biggest of women nor was she the strongest but none of that matter to Jonathan since this was still _his_ mother. It's always different when you're looking at your creator… and since Jonathan had long since given up on this so called _God_; his mother was next in line due to the birthing process. Besides in a child's eyes, their god will always be their mother. Their was nothing he could do or say to her at the moment, he was helpless and wishing his Scarecrow hadn't left him alone wasn't going to do anything for him. Neither was crying in front of his mother; she wouldn't care and he this all too well.

Looking up at the figure that was his mother.

His god.

His creator.

His tormentor.

Jonathan prepared himself for a good long and most likely painful beating.

Hours later Jonathan found himself huddled in a corner of his room. Said room being no bigger than to house a slightly broken twin sized bed; covered with a thin stained brown fleece blanket and ripped pillow, a tiny two foot by three foot tall cracked window that was above the battered bedding. Above on the ceiling there was a signal light bulb screwed into it's socket, but Jonathan would hardly ever turn it on; never really needing it. Across from the bed, with only barley enough room to stand, was a bookshelf that was completely empty except for a bible and dust. There was carpeting once in the room, but it had been torn back to reveal the dark wood floor boards; the walls having almost the same treatment done to them. They, however, were not bare. In fact they had writing and drawings etched into there surface so that almost two walls were full; all of it was from Jonathan… and his Scarecrow; of course. Some of it could have caused some concern from any parent, besides his mother.

As he sat on his bed with his legs pulled up to rest his chin on he closed his eyes and cried. His head throbbed and his body hurt; he wished it would just go numb, but his mother hadn't spared him that curtsey this time. He hiccupped doing his best to hold back his crying knowing his mother hated it when she heard him making too much noise. He sneezed loudly when the smell of his mothers _helping drugs_ hit his senses; and his hands went quickly to cover his mouth.

"_Ya, gonna hold yur breath… er, somethin'?" _

His Scarecrow had come back, it's voice sounded sleepy and just like someone who had woken up. Jonathan's mind went back to the breakfast he was forced to eat that morning…

"_Tha't's righ't. That… damn…" _He had just about yelled out loud at the profanity being used by his friend, _"… bitch. Well, can't hav' ya starvin' now can we; Jonny-kins." _

**-End-**

Jonathan, not surprised in the least, had made it to Autumn's dorm room without fully knowing it. Having this Scarecrow of his around wasn't seeming to be such a bad idea anymore.

* * *

**I split chapters up again, just to make more sense in this story… and to make you all wait longer. -Taku.**


	13. REDO NOTICE

Aki here. I have an important notice for all who have read this story and / or want to continue to read this story.

As some of you know I have been recently working on another story called The Sound Barrier for a Batman fan-fic.

I have not forgot about this story at all; but it will be redone.

I realize all my youthful grammar mistakes and spelling errors in here, and I also wish to give a little more to the plot line. I will be paying a little more attention to this one in the near future. Once I am ready to re-post this story however I will not delete it but place the new chapters over the old ones.

So thank you all my readers and more so to the wonder five reviewers that I've gotten since I've posted. You're amazing. -Aki


End file.
